Nysa
by Dex1
Summary: AU - Peace heralds a new beginning, and brings both blessings and threats of its own. (post Revolutions, Neo and Trinity both survive)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own next to nothing. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 1

The war was not over, not truly. Peace had come to Zion, the people rejoiced, but an air of suspicion still lingered. A cold war. A standstill. The machines had not attacked, would not so far as everyone knew, but after 100 years of war, peace is not so easily understood or accepted, by either party. And so while some lived in a sort of optimistic ignorance, others prepared and patiently waited for the other shoe to drop, for the peace to end and give way to the pain and misery, the hope and despair, that the people of Zion had always known.

For nearly a month following the sudden withdrawal of the machines from Zion nothing was known of the savior's fate. Though the people, even the initial disbelievers, quickly acknowledged that the only possible explanation for the new found peace must be that Neo was in fact the One and had fulfilled the prophecy, with no word it could not be known just what had happened. Most feared he was dead, and Trinity as well since she had accompanied him to the Machine City. The shock, then, when both returned one day to Zion, was overwhelming. To most they gave no details, saying only that they did what needed to be done. Even the Council received only bits and pieces of the truth. Yes, they made it to the machine city, just as Neo was instructed to do. Yes, he was able to convince the machines that the rogue agent program was a far greater threat than the people of Zion. And yes, he entered the Matrix and defeated Agent Smith. How did he survive? How were the two able to return? They said only that the machines showed their gratitude by enabling them to do so.

To their family they said more. Those closest to the couple could see through their simple explanations and knew there was more to their journey. Trinity had died. Neo had died. Yet somehow they were here, complete, seemingly unharmed. Neo had been blinded by a possessed Bane before ever reaching the city, but his eyes were fine, his face showed no signs of any burns. Nor did Trinity have any scars from the pieces of metal that impaled her body, killing her. How that was possible no one knew. They both woke on the ship, breathed; alive. Confused, but alive. The ship had been repaired, seemed to be in just as pristine a condition as their bodies were. And so they returned home to Zion.

Their miraculous return meant different things to different people. Some thought their survival was merely a gift, a gesture of goodwill from the machines following the destruction of the Smith program threat. Others thought the One needed to return, to protect them further, to save them from some mysterious tragedy the future held. Perhaps the prophecy had not been fulfilled as they all had thought. Perhaps his tour of duty had not yet reached its end. Whatever the reason, they felt he was undoubtedly still needed. But there were others who believed neither of these things, the suspicious ones who thought it must be a trick. They had after all died, and even those who were not made aware of that fact hesitated to believe that anyone could survive a trip to the Machine City. If they were reinstated, so to speak, by the machines, then it must have been for some reason. The system, after all, knows better than anyone or anything that without reason and purpose a thing, a person, need not exist. Were they spies of some sort? Were they sent to keep an eye on humanity, to ensure that the balance remain, that people don't get out of hand, too cocky, too eager to complete what they felt was their mission, to destroy the Matrix? And so while Neo was seen by some to be the One, their savior, bringer of peace, others doubted he still had humanity's best interest at heart.

Truly Zion had changed, just as one would expect it to. Fear and doubt can not be so easily abandoned and though they were no longer at war, the people of Zion struggled with peace. There could be no Utopia. Conflicts arose, even in the first year of newfound peace. Some related to the desire to expand Zion, to try and build new cities, create a new world. This of course would require additional machine power, which excited some and frightened others. Factions rose among those who worked to free people from the Matrix. There were those who worried peace may not last and all those they could free should be unplugged as soon as possible. Others acknowledged that it took time for many people to come to terms with the reality of reality, and therefore patience was called for. Many people wanted to change the political system, alter or perhaps even do away with the Council all together. These, of course, were the extremists, the fringe, just as those who plotted against the One, viewing the man who returned as a threat. But they existed none the less and brought with them potential peril.

Though it was not seen necessarily as a dangerous place, Zion was no longer the safe haven, the home sweet home that so many had felt it was during the war. It was a new place. Peace heralded a new beginning. And this is why they chose the name Nysa, because she was the first to be both conceived and born into this new world, a child who signaled a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 2

"Stop it." Her voice cut through the thick air of their small apartment. She rolled over in bed, eyes stained with sleep, breath heavy from her jaunt in the dream world.

"I thought you were asleep," he said quietly, turning his attention to her for only a brief moment before returning his gaze to the sleeping baby.

"Leave her alone."

"She's sleeping. I'm not bothering her."

"Neo," she said a bit louder, "you're bothering me. Come back to bed."

He rose from his position on the floor, where he had been kneeling at the side of the small cradle, and slowly climbed into bed. Trinity pulled the covers over him and moved closer, tucking her arm under his and nuzzling his neck. He smelled like baby, like their baby. She was sure he had been cradling Nysa in just that spot, holding her to his chest, her dark hair tickling his neck just where her lips lay now. Everything seemed different when cloaked in that sweet smell, like not only had her life changed, but the entire world as well.

For nearly a year after the final battle, if it could be called that, and their mysterious return to Zion, Neo and Trinity both seemed to move through life like someone wading through deep water, trudging constantly but making little to no progress. They wondered why they were alive, why they had been spared, and spent so much time contemplating this that they were unable to do much else. The only thing that kept them from falling away entirely and retreating within was each other. They shared the same journey, same experience, and above all else, the same love, and this allowed them to go on. But still, even through the months of pregnancy when it seemed they had so much to look forward to, so much to concentrate on aside from their fears and meditations, the couple remained aloof and seemed to their friends to be mere shells of the Neo and Trinity they once knew.

Then it happened. The pains started late one night and by early morning, far sooner than anyone expected, Trinity gave birth to a baby girl. It was then that life seeped back into her veins. In the final moments of labor she let the pain wash over her, all through her, let it course through every inch of bone and fiber until it reached the very tips of every nerve ending, and then she let go. As the child fled from her womb so did all the pain, anxiety, and doubt, all the concern over the past and worry over the future, the need for explanations and reasons. With her daughter's first cries she was liberated from all uncertainty. It didn't matter why the machines had spared her, what reason they had for ensuring her existence, she knew then and there that her reason for being at all was to be Nysa's mother.

When she died the second time, what she thought would have been the final time, she had no fear, no regrets. Her purpose in life, so far as she knew, was simply to love Neo. And what a wonderful raison d'être it was. Even after their return when she was filled with such insecurity, he kept her going, not just him, but her powerful love for him, the feeling itself was enough to breath life into her. But this was so much more. This was beyond any expression of love; Nysa was an embodiment of their love. It all seemed so simple after the fact, so simple that she should have seen it long before. She had never even thought of having children, of bringing more life into a world surrounded by war and death, but sometimes the things you desire the least are the ones you one day find you can not live without. She was complete, mother, father, and child, all different manifestations of the same love; her own little holy Trinity.

Seeing his daughter for the first time changed Neo too. Though he had known for nearly nine months that he was going to be a father, and seemed pleased if not outwardly excited at the prospect, none of it was real until he looked into her eyes. Chocolate brown, a bit sleepy, hazy, seemingly sad yet somehow smiling underneath. They were his eyes. So much had he seen with those eyes, years of unreality within the Matrix. Sunrises and sunsets, children playing in the lush parks of the city, lovers holding hands on the subway dressed for a night out. And of course the things that were real, both good and bad. People dying, sentinels attacking, the Matrix code he had learned to recognize so well. Trinity. All these things were a part of him and now looking down at his baby girl, gazing into those eyes that were also his own, he knew that they were a part of her as well.

The Oracle was right; everything that has a beginning has an end. But she failed to mention that the end of something does not signify its absolute death or deletion, it does not move into utter nonexistence, it is merely transformed. He would die one day, already had in fact, but his child would always carry him within her, bits and pieces that she would think were her own but the universe would somehow recognize as his. He could never truly die so long as she lived.

Being born of the Matrix the idea that a person could be a sort of amalgam of others had not occurred to him since his release. He had no real parents and could not therefor be made up of them, but she was. She blinked at him with his eyes and grabbed his finger with Trinity's strength, a grip that said, 'I will never let go.' And he was overwhelmed with the realization that he was in fact alive, his heart beat inside this shell, as it must have been doing all along, though he never really felt it. All the time he spent inside the Matrix, feeling underneath it all that there was more to the world, that all he knew was somehow separate from what was actually real. All the time he had spent since then living in a reality he could barely comprehend, one he often bitterly resented, and it was only now that he could see there was a reality outside of both of these places. His daughter was real, his family was real, and nothing else mattered.

He reflected on this thought as he felt Trinity's breath on his neck, her lips pressed to his skin. Being freed from the Matrix was a blessing, saving Zion was a pleasure, but she was without a doubt the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He often thought of her death, not the first, which he never doubted he could bring her back from, but the one he thought had separated them forever. It made him ache and somehow she always sensed this.

"Stop," she whispered, so close to his ear he felt the moisture from her breath condense on his skin.

"What am I doing now?" he said almost jokingly, though knowing full well what she meant.

"I'm here, Neo. I'm right here." He turned to her then and they kissed, deeply, passionately, with no thought of stopping, even if it meant certain suffocation. They fell into each other, their bodies melding together until they almost seemed as one, until their rhythmic heartbeats took on a shared pace. Until…the baby began to cry.

"She's hungry," Trinity said, slowly pulling away from his embrace.

"Then you should feed her."

She smiled wryly at him, her daughter's cries echoing in her ears as she rose to gather the baby in her arms. Neo rolled over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow watching as she began to suckle Nysa.

"You know that makes me nervous," she said without meeting his gaze.

"Can't perform with an audience?"

"I don't really do much, she's the one in charge."

"Always," he said as he let his head slip back onto the pillow.

"Get some sleep, you need it. I know how tiring it can be watching sleeping babies…sleep."

"It is exhausting."

"Tomorrow, or I guess later today, really, we're supposed to go see Link and Zee. I think she wants Link to have more practice holding a baby before theirs comes, not that there's much time for practice. I don't really understand it though, I mean she's seen him with their niece and nephew, he's great with kids. I guess it's just new mother nervousness. Neo?" It was too dark for her to see that his eyes were closed, but the distinctive way he was breathing, not to mention the slight snore every few seconds told her he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 3

"Nysa?" Trinity searched frantically in every alcove, under every table and chair for her 4-year-old daughter. "Nysa, this is not funny. Come here right now!" The little girl had an affinity for hiding and wandering off. It wasn't that she enjoyed making her mother worry or that she thought it was funny when her father crawled around to look for her, she just sometimes liked to be alone. Whether it was under her parents' bed or buried beneath a pile of blankets, she embraced solitude wherever she could find it. It gave her time to think, mostly about what she would do when she was older; time to plan, how to get out of her afternoon nap or convince Zee she was big enough to hold the new baby; or time to simply be.

People who didn't know her very well may have thought she was a rebellious child, too independent for her own good. They heard someone calling her name and thought to themselves, _off doing what she wants again, just like her obstinate mother_. In reality though she was much more like her father, thinking and feeling too much, but never sure how to share it with others, preferring instead to keep it all to herself.

When she truly needed to be alone and felt there was no where safe to hide, no one place she wouldn't surely be found, she would leave her apartment and wander throughout Zion. This had been happening almost since she had learned how to walk, so though most people upon recognizing her would return her to her home and the waiting arms of her parents, no one thought it was terribly strange for a small child to walk the tunnels alone. Zion was, of course, a relatively safe place. It's not as though children were often abducted or caught in some sort of violent crossfire like so often occurred inside the Matrix. And most of its inhabitants knew each other, even if only through others. Nearly everyone knew Nysa as well, though few ever introduced themselves or even spoke to her, because she was the only child of the One. In Zion that was about as close to being royalty as one could get.

Though it seemed a safe place and mothers all over the city allowed their children to run free, Neo and Trinity knew that their daughter should not be out alone. In the time following the truce between man and machine, much speculation surrounded this couple. There were people who doubted their dedication to the cause, despite the fact that both of them still worked to free people from the Matrix, still entered in an attempt to show the unenlightened the myths that surrounded them, still risked being caught by rogue agents or attacked by disgruntled nonbelievers. There were also those who believed that they had returned simply to give birth to Nysa, to bring her into the world for some ultimate purpose. And if it was the machines that allowed, even enabled them to do so, perhaps her purpose was to somehow act on behalf of them, on behalf of the Matrix. Nysa's parents were well aware of the suspicions surrounding their little family and worried that she may be at risk as a result.

"Nysa!" After checking all her usual haunts and finding no trace of her daughter, Trinity was beginning to panic. This wasn't an unusual occurrence of course since the girl would wander off probably once a week or so, but she had been preoccupied with other things, working while she thought Nysa was sleeping, and had no idea how long she might have been missing.

"Trinity?" Niobe came up behind her in the hall outside her door.

"She's doing it again," she said angrily, though Niobe detected more concern than anything else in her voice. "Second time this week. I thought she was sleeping, but when I realized it was too quiet…she never naps for that long."

"It's okay, we'll find her. Maybe she went over to Zee's."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go check."

"I'll stay here, look around this level."

As Trinity hurried off towards the elevator Niobe began her search. She marched along the corridor surveying all the places a small child might be able to hide, all the while one thought running through her mind, _this is why I don't have children_. It was true, too. She had Morpheus and he was more than enough to keep her busy. It wasn't that she didn't like kids; Olivia, Link and Zee's daughter was adorable and their new baby Lysander was the most peaceful and serene baby she had ever seen. He would just lie in her arms for hours when the friends all got together and not make a peep, just gaze up at her with such innocent love she sometimes thought her heart would burst. But then he would need to be changed, or Olivia would throw a tantrum, or Nysa would wander off again, and she would remember how lucky she was to have the love of other people's children so she wouldn't feel the need to have her own.

Of all those born in the recent years of peace, and there were many as an end to arms nearly always heralds a baby boom, Nysa was the one she related to most. This was probably because, despite being only 4-years-old, nearly 5, she was more mature and thoughtful that half of the crew of the Logos. Most called her precocious, but Niobe saw it as something different. She saw that the girl carried a heavy burden, being the first child of the new world, and the only child of the One, and she readily identified with her plight. Niobe knew all too well how the weight of responsibility could slowly crush a person while also ensuring they grow stronger by the day. Being in charge of a ship during wartime, being the one everyone looked to for guidance, for orders, for a way out when trapped in a hopeless situation, was never fun. It was empowering, emboldening, enlightening, but never fun. Morpheus didn't seem to have the same outlook, the same fear or concern over doing the wrong thing, possibly hurting those whose lives he was charged with. He had too much faith to feel overburdened. Only Nysa seemed to understand, though they never really discussed it, never discussed much in fact besides how much older she would have to be before she could work on the Logos. Still they were kindred spirits, and though she hated having to take out the time to search all over Zion for the girl, she above all others was able to understand her reasons for seeking solitude.

Because she understood Nysa's desire so well, her attempts to find the girl were often half-hearted at best. She never called out for her, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts should she be near enough to hear. Instead she simply looked, peered around corners, ventured into nooks and crannies barely large enough even for the small child to hide. On the rare occasion that she did stumble across her, since usually she was never found but either returned to her doorstep by an insistent citizen or found her way back on her own after hours of worry, Niobe never spoke first, but waited for Nysa to acknowledge her presence on her own. And Nysa always appreciated it. No stern lecture, no dragging her kicking and screaming, just a quiet reminder that she had been missed and had best get back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Niobe said, plucked from her thoughts by the near collision. She looked up at the man she had just run into.

"Niobe."

"Neo," she acknowledged surprised and somewhat flustered.

"You looking for something?"

"What? No." The last thing she wanted was to alarm Neo. While Trinity was the fiercely overprotective mother, never truly coddling her child but always keeping her close, making sure she could see or hear her at all times, Neo was the one who truly fretted over her. She was the most precious thing in his world, and anyone who saw the two together knew that. When she was an infant he would linger over her cradle as she slept, just to be sure she didn't go anywhere, as though if he went into the next room for even a moment, she might just disappear. He would be rendered physically incapable of any social interaction if someone other himself or Trinity was holding Nysa, being able to do nothing but watch the person cradling her, readying himself should she suddenly be dropped.

As she grew older and developed more of a personality all her own, he observed her closely, studied every aspect of her being, in part it seemed simply out of awe that she should be capable of existing at all let alone becoming her own person. Then at times it appeared as though he was doing this so that he would be able to know right away if something was wrong, notice precisely when a change took place or a mood shifted. Morpheus had expressed confusion at this on several different occasions to Niobe, saying that Neo was so intuitive already it didn't make any sense for him to feel the need to study her so closely. Niobe readily agreed until one day when she noticed a certain look in his eye, the same look he got when he expected something to happen, knew it would, whether due to a dream or just one of his feelings. It was then that she realized Neo's vigilance was not due to his being a fussy father, but to his being a seer of things to come. He was waiting for something to happen.

"You sure? You look like you're looking for something?" He paused, waiting for her to admit what he already knew. "Or someone?"

Of course he knew, he knew everything, sensed it. "I'm sure she's here somewhere. She never goes far."

"Right," he mumbled sarcastically. For all his typical worry, Neo seemed quite calm. It made sense of course. Niobe imagined that if Nysa had been in any danger just then he probably would have known, would have sensed it somehow. It was mostly the quiet times, when all others were calm and relaxed, that he would be overcome with anxiety, worrying not about immediate peril but something else, something more insidious, something that was still to come, something he may not be able to stop. "Where's Trinity?"

"She went to check at Zee's."

"Keep looking," he said, more with a sense of pleading in his voice than any sort of authority. While Neo knew that no one in their 'family' really minded helping out in times like these, and that all of them loved his little girl as though she were their own, he still hated imposing and putting friends in this position, especially since it seemed to happed so often.

He walked to the elevator intent on going down to the level just below and calming Trinity whom he knew was likely a wreck. Nysa's little jaunts always got to her. She took it personally, as though the girl did it just to get on her nerves and make her sweat a little. Neo, more often than not, was amused by this propensity. Not that he thought she should wander around alone, she was after all so small, so young, so capable of getting herself into trouble. But her motives amused him. He knew she was sincere when she said she just needed to be alone or clear her mind, and the maturity of those statements and the sentiments themselves always made him smile. She was, of course, his baby, and always would be, but the fact that she was also a real little person never failed to amaze him.

Just as he was about to push the button the elevator door opened and revealed Councilor Hamann who was holding the hand of a little dark haired girl. "Lose something?" he asked, exiting the elevator with Nysa in tow.

Neo frowned down at his daughter, more out of parental necessity than real disappointment.

"Hi daddy," she said brightly, not at all phased by his attempt to appear stern.

"Hi daddy?" he said sweeping her into his arms. "That's all you have to say?"

"I love you daddy," she countered, nuzzling her head just under his chin. Had he truly been angry to begin with he may have been able to withstand this onslaught of preciousness, but since he hadn't been, she managed to melt his heart.

"Found her walking the engineering level," the Councilor said nonchalantly.

"The engineering level?" So much for sweet precociousness, he may not have been angry before but now Neo began to silently fume. She was told to stay away from there, it was too dangerous. There were too many things she wanted to get a closer look at, too many machines she just wanted to touch. Nysa had been fascinated with machines since she was a baby. In fact the only thing she had a greater interest in was computers. Thankfully Zion's control room was always kept locked.

"I like it there," she said sweetly, "I like the sounds."

Neo peeled his daughter off of him and leaned back so that he looked her in the eyes. "You know you're not allowed down there."

"But I like it," she said sadly, averting her father's gaze.

"But you could have been hurt."

"Aw, she seemed all right," interrupted the Councilor. "Not that I don't understand your reservations. You're awfully young to be wandering down there alone."

"But I wasn't. You were there."

At that the Councilor let out a slight chuckle and turned back to Neo. "You have a very intelligent little girl there Neo. I think she knew more about what machines did what than I've ever been able to figure out. Very bright."

"Thank you sir."

"Really. You must be very proud."

"I am. Sometimes," he said, glaring sidelong at his daughter.

"Mr. Councilor Hamann said I could see the computers," Nysa interjected. "He said he'd take me. And I'd be good and not touch nothing."

"Anything," Neo corrected.

"Can I go?"

Before he could say anything, the elevator doors opened once more and a flustered Trinity appeared. Flustered, that is when she exited the elevator, irate once she saw her young daughter. Nysa, seeing the familiar rage in her mother's eyes, instinctively clung tighter to Neo.

"Where have you been!" she questioned the child, not giving her time to respond before following up with, "I have been looking for you everywhere! Niobe has been looking for you. Link has been looking for you…"

"She was on the engineering level," Neo interrupted, and watched as Trinity's face hardened even further.

"You were where?" she asked her daughter slowly, sternly.

"With Councilor Hamann," Neo answered.

Until then, Trinity hadn't even noticed the older man standing there. She immediately went from angry to apologetic. "I am so sorry Councilor. She knows better than to wander off," she said glaring at Nysa, "but she does it anyway."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I enjoyed the company. In fact I was just going to ask you if you would allow me to give Nysa a tour of the Zion's control room tomorrow."

"Oh," she responded, a bit startled by the request. "I don't know. Nysa may be busy being punished."

"Mommy!" she squealed in horror.

"Perhaps some other time then?"

"Noooo!" the little girl cried.

"Yes," Trinity answered, "some other time." And with that she scooped the crying child out of her father's arms and marched her home where her punishment awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Nysa's last foray into the vast world of Zion, and she was beginning to get bored with being good. That night, after the lecture of course, as her mother tucked her in the two made a deal. If she could behave and not run off, then she would be allowed to accompany the Councilor on a tour of Zion's main control room. She swore on her favorite doll and crossed her tiny heart that she would be good no matter what. But three weeks is a long time, and the deal called for four.

In one more week Nysa would be 5-years-old, old enough, her father had said, to take on more responsibility. He promised that she could help maintain the ships, so long as she listened and abided by everything the Kid said. Of course she would, as Neo well knew. Nysa would do anything the Kid requested of her; she loved him. He was older, but not old like her father and uncles. And he worked with machines all day long, understood how they worked, maintained and repaired them. Simply put, he was wonderful. So between the prospect of working with him and getting to view Zion's computers, which was promised as a birthday treat provided she managed to stay out of trouble, Nysa had no choice but to be a good little girl.

"Mommy, I'm bored," she said, interrupting Trinity's conversation with Link. The two were discussing a new hacker they had discovered inside the Matrix but could not yet readily identify. It was business, important business.

"Not now, honey. Go play with Olivia."

"I don't want to. She's boring."

"Hey!" shouted the little girl sitting at the other end of the room. "I am not!"

"Yeah huh. All you want to do is play with your stupid dolls!"

"They're not stupid! Daddy!" she cried looking to Link for support.

"They are too, so are you!"

"Nysa!" Trinity got up from the table and grabbed her daughter by the arm, dragging her over to where Olivia sat in tears. "You apologize right now."

She looked up at her mother for a moment, stubbornly but was, as always, defeated by her mother's more advanced form of obstinacy. "Sorry," she spit out, not at all sincerely. The other girl, realizing this cried even harder.

"You have five seconds to apologize to her, and mean it, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Nysa knew she had no way out. Truthfully she hadn't wanted to hurt Livi in the first place, hadn't meant to make her cry, but she hated being told what to do and wanted to withhold the apology on principle alone. "Sorry," she said again, this time a bit more sincere.

Olivia looked up at her, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "Really?"

"You're not stupid." With that Livi jumped up and hugged her and Trinity moved back to the table to continue her conversation with Link.

"That's not like her," he said quietly, trying to keep the kids from hearing.

"Being sorry?"

"Being mean. She never says stuff like that."

By now the girls were playing together, Livi dressing one of her dolls while chatterboxing away, Nysa quietly brushing one's hair with a sour expression on her face.

"She misses Neo. I think she's worried he won't be back in time for her birthday." Neo had been gone for nearly three weeks on the newly rebuilt Nebuchadnezzar. He and Trinity took turns working so that someone would always be there with Nysa. Only twice had they entered the Matrix together since her birth, both times leaving their daughter with Zee. Usually they were gone no more than a week, but this was a training run, breaking in the new recruits, and as a result they would be out longer. He had promised to be home in time for Nysa's birthday, and Morpheus swore he would do everything he could to ensure that, but the Nebuchadnezzar would not dock until the training was complete.

"He'll be back. It's the final leg of training, shouldn't take too long. We know the operator's good, or at least he damn well better be after all the time I put into him." Link had just finished training a new operator for the Logos, Chet, and this was his first solo mission before heading off to work under Niobe.

"At least you got a vacation out of it."

"Thank God, too. Couldn't handle much more of the whining from Zee. _You're never home. How come you can't make more time for us. Your children don't even recognize you._ Blah, blah, blah."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Better not, I'll tell Neo all about you manhandling his little girl."

"He'd understand, Zee never would."

He nodded knowingly. "You're pure evil," he said with a snort and the two began to laugh.

"Mommy?" Trinity stopped and looked down at her daughter who was tugging on her sleeve. "Mommy, I want to go home now."

"Soon, sweetheart. We're still working."

"But I'm sleepy."

"Sleepy?" This was strange, Nysa barely slept at all. Trinity sometimes had to tuck her into bed so tight that she could barely move just to be sure she stayed put during naptime. A look of concern crossed over her face as she placed her hand on the girl's forehead, feeling for fever. "What's wrong?" Her skin was cool. "You don't have a fever."

"Just wanna go home."

"Go ahead," said Link, "We're good. Besides, the last thing I need is to have my vacation ruined by a bunch of sick kids. Not that she's sick…I'm sure everything's fine."

"Uh huh," she said lifting the child and gathering her things from the table. "We'll see you later."

"Yup." Link walked them to the door and then closed it behind them.

As they entered their apartment Trinity nearly tripped over a package lying in front of the door. Many people, the true believers as they called themselves, still left offerings for the One, but they were usually breads or blankets, baskets or tapestries, this was a small round box covered with paper. She set Nysa down and picked it up.

"What's that," the little girl asked.

"I don't know," she responded giving it a cursory look. "Why don't you go change into your night shirt and I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute."

She turned and bounded off towards her room leaving her mother to solve the mystery of this odd offering. Trinity pulled the paper off and slowly pried the metallic top open. Inside were pieces of torn parchment, many pieces, each with its own symbol. The symbols she recognized as those that made up the code of the Matrix. She dumped them all out onto the table, turning them over so that they all faced up. She had never seen the marks outside of the Matrix or a computer screen. Why would anyone feel the need to copy them down? And then rip the code up? It must be some sort of puzzle, a message. But these symbols could fit together in any of a thousand ways, there was no way to decipher what the true meaning may be.

She sat in silence, moving the pieces around, trying to make sense of it. Words? None that flowed together. Of course not all messages come in complete and sensical phrases. It could be some sort of word puzzle or code. Pictures maybe? She stared long and hard but could not figure it out.

"Mommy?" Her concentration broke. "I thought you were coming to tuck me in."

"Sorry, honey, I got distracted."

Nysa crawled up into her lap and looked at all the pieces lying on the table. "Is it a game?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know."

"Looks like one. Like a puzzle." She began to move the symbols around from where her mother had placed them, little clusters side by side. She giggled. "Look it's an elephant."

Trinity looked at one of the clusters and it did indeed resemble the code that comprised an elephant. "How do you know what an elephant looks like?"

"Link showed me. He showed me what a bunch of stuff looks like, like trees and people and stuff." Link enjoyed teaching Nysa about computers and explaining the various codes to her. She had an affinity for it, was able to see and understand easily, unlike many people including some of those he had to train for operations work. His Olivia cared only about the animals, probably because those were the only codes she could recognize, large clusters of symbols that in just the right arrangement made up a creature she could only really imagine. Nysa was interested in it all though, the animals, people, trees, buildings, park benches. She liked to watch things move, observe as clusters migrated in out, swirling around each other. When people ate, the codes that made up the food would melt away and be absorbed into those that represented their bodies. It was all so… magical.

Her parents had told her that the Matrix wasn't real, that it was a world of make believe, but she could see the different objects and people that made up this world, could see every detail that made them what they were, down to the very building blocks. It would be akin to being able to see every cell a person is made up of, and upon seeing such a thing, how could someone say that it was not real? To her the Matrix seemed more real than anything she could view in her own world because she knew what it was made up of, could see every individual symbol and code. Who could tell if a person was truly made up of anything at all in this world, when all anyone could see was the whole? She liked the bits and pieces that created the whole, liked to see how they fit together, moved together. She liked that there were only so many symbols, but the combinations were endless. It comforted her somehow to know that everything in that world was made of the same stuff, that it was all somehow connected and all led back to the same source.

She moved the same symbols around to form a different pattern. "Now it's a rock," she said smiling.

"You're good at this."

"I can do more, watch." She swirled some of the pieces around on the tabletop and Trinity could see what she was doing. It was a hand waving. Observing this she couldn't help but think of how Neo was able to manipulate the code of the Matrix, change it around, make it into his own reality that moved as he wished, not as the construct intended.

Nysa continued to play with the puzzle, quickly fitting pieces next to each other only to replace them with other ones. She moved so fast that Trinity could barely make out most of the pictures she was creating. Then she stopped suddenly and leaned back into her mother, admiring her work.

"Look, mommy, it's me."

Trinity looked down and saw what seemed to be a small child curled up in bed.

"See, there's my bed, and me. And see, there's Mona." She didn't even notice the doll, not having the same ability to so readily see such small details.

"I see," she said with a yawn. "There's a little girl in bed, just like you should be."

"No, mommy, it is me. Look."

Trinity looked again, studied it hard, tried to see it as she might if she were inside the Matrix. She scrutinized it for some time before it finally all came together. It _was_ Nysa. It was her daughter's room, her daughter's bed, her daughter's doll. Every piece had been used, placed together in just the right way to reveal a computer representation of her daughter sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 5

There was only a sliver of light showing through the crack of the door, and the metal door itself was so heavy that when closed, even partially, it tended to block out all sound. Still, lying there in bed pretending to be asleep, she could hear her parents talking, discussing something very seriously, intimately, quietly, as though they did not want little ears to hear.

Her father had returned that night after she fell asleep. She woke as soon as he entered, recognizing the loud creak of the front door, followed by the softer one of her own as her mother quickly left her room and pulled it shut. Trinity had not left her daughter's bedside after tucking her in, not even after she fell asleep. She only moved from her protective perch once she heard Neo enter.

"Hey," he said quietly upon seeing her. "She sleeping?"

"Yeah," she said looking back to make sure Nysa's door was still open a crack, just in case.

"Something wrong?" he asked, picking up on the tension in the air. Trinity nodded towards the table and the bits of parchment that covered it. He moved closer to examine the cutout symbols. "What is this?"

"Just look. Look closely."

He studied it for a moment then looked back up at Trinity. "But what is it?" he asked slowly, voice brimming with concern.

"I found it by the door. All the pieces were in a box, all jumbled up. Nysa's the one who made sense out of it. Didn't take her long either."

"She's seen this?"

"I don't think it bothered her. I don't think she's worried about it or anything." The couple sat down at the table together, both pairs of eyes glued to the odd code that clearly belonged on a computer screen.

"You don't know where it came from? Who left it?"

"No."

"When?"

"Tonight. This evening. We came home from Link's and found it." She paused for a minute and studied Neo's expression. He was confused, worried, just as she had been. "What do you think it means?"

He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. "It's just a picture," he said, trying harder to convince himself than her.

"It could be… maybe some sort of threat?"

"No. I don't think so." He moved suddenly and cleared the table of the puzzling pieces, sweeping them into the box they came in. "It's probably just somebody's offering, their idea of art. Or a joke."

Trinity took a moment to consider his explanation. It was possible. She too had thought, at first, that it was probably nothing. But other things were happening too, things that when all seen together sounded off alarms in her head.

"Did you hear about the Salome?" She had hoped to approach this particular subject with a bit more tact, but it seemed too urgent now to ease into.

"The Salome? What about it?"

"We lost transmission. Yesterday." The Salome was one of the newest ships, state of the art, designed to rescue numerous souls at once. It could effectively contact and pluck half a dozen people from the Matrix at a time. It was large too, housing a crew of nearly twenty. It was intended to stay outside of the city for months at a time while other ships designed to do so would come out to supply fuel and make any necessary repairs.

Neo was supposed to be on that ship. The council had asked him to head up the rescue missions, train and advise the new resistance workers. He was supposed to stay only for the first three or four months, just long enough to get everything set up and ensure that the new recruits were able to do their jobs properly. He was set to leave six months ago, but one of the engineers found a problem in the manifold and the maiden voyage was postponed. By the time it was repaired and ready to go last month Neo had already begun training men aboard the Nebuchadnezzar and was no longer available.

"No one said anything."

"You were in the opposite direction. They sent the Logos to search for them, but no word yet."

"It's probably a mechanical flaw. They put that thing together so damn fast… it could have been falling apart but all they cared about was getting it out there."

"They want to increase our number of rescues. It's the one thing both the Council and Lock agree on; get as many people out as fast as you can."

"It's not that simple."

"I know that." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably under the table before continuing. "Kid said he heard some people in the temple talking." Neo looked up at her, urging her with his eyes to go on, just say it. "He said they were talking about sabotaging the increased rescue movement."

"Sabotaging?"

"You know the reasons." She rose from the table and began to pace. "Hell, both sides have their reasons. The machines may decide to break the accord, so we need to get as many people out now as we can. Makes sense. Of course if we work overtime to convince people to leave the Matrix and pull out too many too fast, it'll deplete the system's energy. More agents will be reinserted to keep us from rescuing. Violence. Death."

"Who did he hear talking?"

"I don't know. He didn't know."

"Most of the people who are against the project are hackers like us. But no one who's part of a ship would plot against a crew."

"It's a new crew, no one any of us have ever worked with."

"That's not the point Trinity!"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed as she pulled the door to Nysa's room shut.

"You're saying you think that something happened to the Salome, something was done to it, and it's crew?"

"Maybe. It's possible. Neo, there are people who will do anything to keep the peace."

"Including starting a war? Between us, between humans? We spent too much time fighting the machines, together."

"Camaraderie only goes so far. Maybe we spent so much time fighting that now we don't know what else to do."

"It's crazy."

"It is. But it's also true. Things have gotten worse over the last five years, you have to admit that."

"I admit it. There's still that lunatic fringe."

"They're not just the fringe anymore, Neo. And not all of them are lunatics. Things are changing here, maybe you've been gone too much lately to see that, but it's happening."

He had been gone a lot over the last year, called out on many more missions than she had. They needed him because of his ability to manipulate the Matrix. In the first couple of years following the armistice neither Trinity nor Neo were often called upon. With peace at home and relative peace in the Matrix, anyone was able to perform the rescue missions. But lately there had been more agent activity. Hackers were being deceived by odd changes in the mainframe. Codes were being corrupted. Agents began to follow potential marks again in an attempt to keep them in the system. Many feared things would only get worse. The reaction of the Council was to increase rescues, build the Salome, send the other ships in the fleet on additional runs often lasting longer. While Neo went out on the Neb, Trinity stayed back and observed what was happening at home.

"There've been meetings almost weekly, protests, organized tactics, Neo. A revolt is expected."

He snorted as though it were too ridiculous to believe. "A revolt?"

"A new resistance is forming and where we stand now we are right in the middle of it."

"Trinity…"

"We're doing the Council's dirty work."

"Listen to yourself. We're doing our jobs, what we've done all along, saving lives."

"At the expense of others. Now is not the time to piss of the machines. The peace is still too new, we shouldn't take advantage."

"I agree, but…" The squeak of a door kept him from going on.

"Daddy?" Nysa stood just inside the lighted corridor, hair a tangled mess, rubbing her sleep stained eyes. She had been awake throughout the entire conversation of course, waiting for her father to come in and kiss her goodnight. But he didn't come, and her door had been shut all the way, leaving no light, a thing which frightened her enough alone.

"Hey baby," he said, reaching down to collect her in his arms. She let him and comfortably curled up in his lap.

"What are you doing up?" Trinity asked, eager to continue the private, adult conversation they had been having. Nysa simply shrugged, yawned, and snuggled closer to Neo.

"I missed you," she said to her father sleepily.

"I missed you too, baby." He looked up at Trinity who seemed to fuming and pulled his daughter closer, lifted her up, and headed towards her room. "Come on, back to bed," he said moving through the door, turning his back on his lover.

"Daddy, are you leaving again?" Nysa asked as Neo tucked her in.

"Not right now. Not for awhile." He pulled the sheets up all the way to her chin, just as she liked them. "Hey, don't you have a birthday coming up?"

She smiled broadly. "Next week!" she squealed.

"Next week? Really, that soon? Well, you had better get some rest then. Don't want to be all tired and droopy eyed on your big day, right?"

"Right," she said brightly and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep already.

Neo smiled and brushed away the loose hair from her forehead before leaning over to kiss her crown. "Night baby, sleep well."

"Night daddy," she whispered as he closed the door, being sure to leave it slightly ajar.

The main room was empty, Trinity was already in bed, waiting. He came in and changed, turned out the light, and lied down next to her. She was silent, angry. He tried to move closer to her, but she shifted and turned the other way. Defeated, he did the same, giving her room in hopes that it would help her calm down by morning so they could discuss things rationally.

"Neo?" Her voice pierced the dark. "If we end up in the middle of this fight, Nysa's going to be there right along with us. I won't put my daughter in danger, Neo. I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 6

Niobe's crew returned a week later with bad news. They had found the Salome. The ship's mainframe had malfunctioned, causing the signal to become corrupted. They were unable to call for help. Somehow a glitch occurred in the construct as well. Those who were in the Matrix had been trapped there and were killed, it seemed, by agents when their exit didn't pan out. The others, the operators, mechanics, and pilots, had perished when the autopilot malfunctioned sending them into one of the main lines.

Because their collision with the circuitry had fried all systems, there was no telling what exactly had gone wrong. Even all that was said in the official report submitted by Captain Niobe was really just speculation. The ship was put together rather quickly and may have been launched prematurely; that was the most likely scenario. But sabotage was possible as well, and this was what many chose to believe had happened.

People became angry, frightened. A sort of hysteria erupted. All of Zion was talking about the possible sedition, debating about what the evidence showed, who might have been responsible. The Council called all military officers before them to discuss the tragedy as well as its implications for the future. Could the ship be repaired? Will the remaining crews agree to venture out in order to pick up the slack left by the Salome's failure? Is sabotage really a possibility? Could there be some sort of coup coming?

Neo and Trinity were both asked to return to the Nebuchadnezzar indefinitely. Lock had ordered all ships to launch within two days, giving them just enough time to assemble their crews. There was no decision on how long they might be gone, maybe weeks, maybe months.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Morpheus tried. "We need you, both of you. The council is convinced that we need to further increase our numbers of rescues. They believe that the deaths of the soldiers plugged into the Matrix prove that the system is no longer abiding by its promise to release those who wish to leave, that the agents are after us again. They are afraid that it is only a matter of time before they break the truce with Zion entirely and attack our city once more."

"There's no reason to believe that," Neo countered. "Besides, if anything our increased presence within the Matrix will only make them angrier. _That_ may make the machines attack."

"Yes, but they feel we should have all the manpower we can get to prepare for what they see as inevitable."

"It is inevitable," Trinity interjected. "We always knew that. But it could be years, centuries even, if we just back off a little."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Morpheus said, leaning back in his chair.

"It's just happening too fast. We're doing more harm than good. The people we're pulling out are taking longer to adjust, and we try to convince them so swiftly that we end up turning some great potentials against us."

"That's true, Morpheus, the most recent recruits have been… sub par. We shouldn't be so anxious to get so many out that we lose sight of who we're freeing."

Morpheus looked at Neo, trying to absorb what he had said. "The purpose of the Resistance has always been to free as many as possible."

"But in an organized, logical manner. That's not what we're doing. That's not what Lock wants us to do."

"I understand what you are saying. I even agree with parts. But our mission remains as it always was; free those who can be freed, who are willing to be freed."

"That's the point. No one just immediately accepts the things we tell them, that the world they know isn't real. We're spending too much time trying to locate new recruits and not enough convincing the ones we already know of the truth."

Trinity looked at Neo tenderly, pleased that he was saying what she knew he believed all along. "When the agents find these people they do all they can to turn them against us. We're not helping that," she added. "We're turning them against all on our own and the last thing we need is more enemies."

"Quality not quantity? Is that what you're saying?" Morpheus asked sincerely.

"In a manner of speaking."

There was silence while everyone digested what was being said, what was being asked of them. Morpheus still hated Lock, hated having to follow his orders, but what was so wrong with this mission? He had always worked to save people, to rescue them from their lives of ignorant servitude. Wasn't he simply being asked to continue this work, just at a slightly stronger pace? But these people, Trinity, Neo, they were his family. He trusted them with his life. How could he not take into account what they were saying?

"I've always run my ship as I've seen fit. Our mission is to head out in two days time so that we may work to free the willing from the Matrix. How we do that, in what manner, at what pace, is up to us."

Both Neo and Trinity seemed pleased by that answer. They may not have liked the idea behind the mission, the strategy or lack thereof, but they couldn't argue with how Morpheus would go about carrying it out.

"We'll talk to Zee," Neo stated plainly.

"It's a lot to ask of her too, I realize."

"She's already upset that Link's going back out," Trinity commented.

"Just let me know if she's willing to take Nysa," Morpheus said as he rose and headed for the door. "I'll need to hear from you soon of course."

"Of course," Neo said showing him out. After shutting the door behind him he looked back at Trinity. Neither wanted to go, not really. They didn't want to leave their daughter. They didn't want to contribute to a system that had clearly become flawed. They didn't want to enter the Matrix knowing that the agents would be after them yet again. "Gonna be a tough sell."

"For who, Zee or Nysa?"

"Either, both." Neo rubbed his temples as he walked over to Trinity, eager to fall into her soothing embrace. "Shit. Happy birthday baby, mommy and daddy'll be leaving now."

Trinity had forgotten all about it being Nysa's birthday. Of course she knew, and had been planning a special dinner that evening, but it all fell away when Morpheus knocked on their door. "Oh no," she muttered, letting her head fall to Neo's shoulder.

"Just think," he went on, "she'll always remember this birthday as the one when Councilor Hamann cared more than her own parents."

"Don't say that." It was true though. The councilor had taken her on a tour of Zion's control room to show her the mainframe, a trip she had been looking forward to for weeks. All they had planned was a special meal and now it seemed they were going to end with an upsetting announcement in lieu of dessert. "She'll understand," Trinity said, more in an attempt to convince herself than Neo. "She's a good kid, smart. She'll understand."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 7

_Tap, tap._

Neo slowly pulled himself out of his slumber.

_Tap, tap, tap._

There was someone knocking on his bedroom door, little fists emitting tiny taps. Trinity seldom woke when Nysa knocked, it was after all barely audible and Trinity always had been a deep sleeper. Neo was the opposite. Over the years he had developed the ability to wake himself quickly from upsetting dreams, a sort of defense mechanism. He had also taught himself to wake at the slightest sound, practicing due vigilance. One defense had been developed for himself, to free him from the awful dreams; the other was for his family, so he would be able to protect them from whatever may be quietly lurking in the night.

He moved slowly and carefully so as not to wake Trinity, tiptoed over to the door and pulled it open. It creaked as it moved and he turned back to see Trinity stir slightly before settling back into sleep. He looked down at his daughter who was standing in front of him in the dark, staring down at her feet.

He had endured the silent treatment all night after the announcement that he and Trinity would be leaving tomorrow on the Neb. Nysa normally cries or screams when something happens that she doesn't approve of. Speaking her mind had never been a problem for the little girl. But not speaking was unlike her. She only refrained from communication when she was truly upset, and clearly being told, on her birthday no less, that mommy and daddy were going away again disturbed her.

They had tried to explain that it was not their choice, they didn't want to go. They tried to convince her that she would have a ton of fun with Zee and Olivia and baby Lysander. They tried to get her to understand, to at least say she understood. But she said nothing. When they went to tuck her in she averted their gazes, turned her back, and dodged their kisses. She was, Neo knew, furious with them.

Seeing her at his door made him hopeful. Maybe she had come to say it was okay, that she understood, was sorry for the way she had behaved. Then again, maybe she came to give him a piece of her mind. "Nysa?" She didn't answer, just continued to stare down at her feet. Neo kneeled down before her so they were nearly eye to eye. It was then that he noticed how wet she was. Her hair and clothes were soaked with sweat. "What is it, baby?" he asked worriedly.

She still did not answer. He ran his hand over her forehead, pushing aside the moist strands of dark hair. She was warm, but didn't feel particularly feverish. "Nysa?" he inquired again, pulling her face up so her eyes would meet his. They were red and tearstained.

"Don't feel good," she finally choked out.

"You feel sick?" She nodded her head yes. "Feel like you're gonna throw up?" Nysa had only been sick once before, a couple of years prior after she caught a bug from Olivia who, Zee claimed, got it from one of the kids in the daycare facility Link took her to when he was supposed to be watching her. Sickness wasn't all too common in Zion, why no one really knew. Perhaps the machines had somehow boosted their immune systems in the Matrix. Or maybe they just maintained an excellent level of sanitation.

"Already did," she answered sadly, guiltily.

"That's okay, baby," Neo said picking her up and carrying her back into her room. He turned on the light and saw the vomit in her bed. She clung to him, shielding her eyes from the white light and whimpering softly. He set her down in a chair, a miniature one crafted by the Kid for her second birthday, and pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed. It took him a few minutes to find some fresh bedclothes, and a few more to fit them on the bed since they were far too big. All the while Nysa sat quietly off to the side. He pulled a new nightshirt out of her small bureau and beckoned her over.

"Arms up," he said pulling off the wet shirt and quickly replacing it with the clean one. "All right, let's get you back into bed." She climbed under the fresh covers weakly and lied down.

"Too hot," she protested as Neo went to pull up the sheets.

"Okay." He sat down on the floor beside her bed and stroked his daughter's forehead with his thumb. She looked up at him somberly, her brown eyes brimming with sadness and pain. "You feel any better?" She shook her head no.

Her eyes remained locked with his, almost as though she was trying to relate something to him, say something without using words. "Don't go," she said softly.

"I won't. I'll stay right here 'til you're all better."

"Tomorrow?"

Of course she had meant don't leave tomorrow, not don't leave my bedside. What could he say though? He had to go tomorrow, it was his duty.

But she was his daughter.

"Daddy," she managed before vomiting all over the clean bed. Neo jumped away instinctively, hoping it had all missed him. Nysa began to cry hysterically. He pulled her out of the soiled covers and cradled her on the edge of the bed, rocking her slowly, telling her it was all okay, would all be okay.

"What happened?" Nysa's cries had woken Trinity and now she stood just inside the doorway surveying the situation. "Neo?"

"She's sick," he said turning his attention away from his crying daughter only briefly.

"I can see that," Trinity spat, coming over and reaching for the crumpled mass in his arms. Nysa too reached out and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her legs still curled up on Neo's lap.

"I don't think she has a fever."

Trinity pressed her cheek to the girl's forehead. "She feels warm."

"Maybe she had too much cake."

"She only had half a piece when we dropped the bomb. I'm pretty sure she didn't go back for seconds after that." She pulled away from the child a bit and held her head in her hands so she could see her face. "Did you eat something else today?" she asked Nysa.

Nysa only shrugged and let her head drop back to her mother's shoulder. By now she had stopped crying save for the occasional sniffle and whimper. She seemed weak, not simply sick as children often are, but truly ill. She slumped against Trinity and closed her eyes.

"Nysa," Neo tried, "did you do anything today, eat anything, talk to somebody who looked sick?" No response.

"Neo."

"Nysa, look at me," he said bringing her face up to where he could see. She was clearly unconscious and he shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her.

"Neo?" Trinity continued to cradle and rock her child as though she was still crying and all that was needed was a little comfort. But her face was stricken with worry, mostly due to seeing a similar expression on his.

He looked at Trinity and back at his unconscious daughter before leaning over and sweeping her up, leaving the childless mother with arms spread as though she were still holding her little girl. "I think we should go to the infirmary," he said abruptly. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

He turned and moved swiftly through the door while Trinity sat in a state of shock. It took her only a moment to gather her senses and she jumped up, grabbed the clean blanket at the foot of the bed and chased after the two.

Once in the elevator she moved to cover Nysa with the blanket, stealing her from Neo's embrace, and swaddled her in it holding her close. The infirmary was five floors below and the elevator had never moved as slowly, it seemed, as it did that night. When the doors finally opened they rushed through the corridor and into the lab. Cates, one of the medical technicians led them to a side room that served as either an exam room or an admitting one, depending on what was needed.

"She was fine earlier," Trinity said, laying the girl down on the small bed. "She was sick to her stomach."

"Vomiting," Neo interjected. "Twice. I think just twice."

"She just seemed…"

"Something's wrong."

"Really sick. Too sick."

"It's not just the flu. I don't think, I mean."

"Yeah, she doesn't even have a fever, or maybe a slight one…"

"But she hasn't been around anyone who was sick."

"No, no one."

"All right," Cates interrupted, "just let me take a look."

He began his exam, listened to her heart, breathing. He took her pulse and respiration, temperature too. He called out to her gently, encouraging her to open her eyes, talk to him, tell him how she felt, where it hurt. She stirred slightly and made some attempt to speak, a mumbled mass of incoherent syllables. Then she began to choke.

"What's happening?" Trinity pleaded, watching her daughter fight for air.

"She's aspirating," Cates responded as he turned the girl on her side and swept out her mouth with his finger. She continued to choke and gasp between heaves, but never woke, never opened her eyes.

Neo turned his back, head in hands, unable to watch the awful events unfolding before him. There was clearly nothing left inside the child, but she continued to expel, what now looked like blood.

"Do something!" Trinity moved towards Nysa, put her hands on her shoulders and tried to steady her as though keeping her still would somehow make it all stop.

"Here," Cates said, leaning over and administering a shot of a thick yellowish liquid. "That should help. Antinausea." The girl did slowly settle and after a few minutes was quiet and still once again. Cates leaned over to Trinity. "You can stay with her. I'll send someone in to clean up, change the sheets."

She nodded and looked back at Neo who was standing with his back plastered to the wall, as far away as he could be while still remaining in the room. Unshed tears shone in his eyes.

"Come on," Cates said, grabbing hold of Neo's arm. "Let's talk outside."

He followed him out glancing once more at Trinity who gave him a look that said not to worry, go on, we'll be fine.

"She was fine," he managed once out in the hall. "Upset, but… healthy."

"I'm going to give her a full work up. It could be nothing, really. Some people respond more adversely to certain viruses than others. She might just be having a bad reaction."

"She's really sick."

"Kids are hard nuts to crack. They can be unconscious, unresponsive for hours, then suddenly sit up and ask for something to eat. They're resilient. Don't worry," he finished, patting Neo on the shoulder, "We'll figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 8

Ten hours. Ten hours of fear and uncertainty. Ten hours of watching their child suffer. Neither Neo nor Trinity had slept, despite being exhausted. They each sat by Nysa's bed, on opposite sides. Sat in silence mostly, until they'd hear a slight murmur or notice her stir, then they would whisper soothing invocations, encouraging her to wake and speak, tell them she was all better.

Cates had called in a woman named Maya to consult with. She was known for her abilities as a midwife, had helped Zee deliver Lysander in fact, but was often consulted in cases involving children as well. She had a special way with them, a certain touch that put them quickly at ease. No baby had ever cried in her arms, even the most colicky would calm when in her embrace. It was as though she simply understood children, how they functioned, what their seemingly mysterious symptoms may actually point to. Because she was used to her patients being unable to speak, she had developed alternative ways of communicating with them as well as an acute eye for unusual developments. While Cates worked all night to find some cause for Nysa's illness, and to no avail, Maya supplied a diagnosis in a matter of minutes.

She went over the symptoms with the med. tech. And began to examine the child on her own, listening to her breathing, testing her reflexes, looking for scars or blemishes. "Ah," she said knowingly, looking down at the girl's naked shoulder. "There." She pointed to a small mark, a tiny pinprick rimmed with crimson flesh.

"What is that?" Trinity inquired.

"I don't know how I missed that," Cates said barely audibly.

"You weren't looking close enough."

"What is it?" she asked again.

"A needle mark."

"From a shot? One of the shots you gave her?" Cates had given her several injections over the last few hours, ones to ease her stomach, to help her rest when her sleep became fitful, to bring down the fever that developed suddenly not two hours ago. But none of them were administered to her shoulder.

"No."

"Then where did it come from?" Neo asked suspiciously.

Maya placed the girl back down on her pillow and pulled the sheets up to cover her tiny body. "Have you heard of Hepatitis?"

"Hepatitis? That disease doesn't exist here. It's from the Old World." Cates shrugged off her comment casually.

"Her symptoms suggest…"

"Her symptoms suggest," interrupted Cates, "any number of things, not the least of which is ordinary influenza."

"If you believe that's all it is then why did you call me?"

"I don't understand," Neo stated. "Someone injected her with something? With a disease that doesn't exist?"

"Over the years there have been many medical experts who have worked on understanding the diseases of the Old World so as to be prepared should they somehow recur."

"The Plague Project," Cates commented. "They research mostly in the archives though, it's all theoretical."

"Yes, but through their research they have found the causes of many ailments. Several years ago they isolated a viral strain found in some children that led to an illness very similar to a form of Hepatitis. It was extremely uncommon and all those who were diagnosed remained isolated until it passed through their systems."

"How do you know about this? I've never been told about it," Cates said, shocked that some midwife would know more about his work than him.

"There's no reason you should know. It happened nearly fifty years ago, long before you started practicing, and there hasn't been another case since."

"You haven't been practicing for fifty years either."

"No, I haven't. But six months ago one of the viral specimens disappeared from their archived stock. They contacted me because I often work with children and they wanted me to be able to recognize it should it somehow get out."

"But they didn't inform chief medical personnel? That's crazy."

Neo shifted uncomfortably. "Someone stole it, the virus?"

"Of course not," Cates answered. "Things turn up missing all the time. It happens. Techs will misplace something, break a bottle or dish. There's no reason to believe this was part of any sort of plot."

"Except of course for the fact that the child was injected with it."

"If that is even what _it_ is."

"Let's say it is," Trinity offered. "What do we do? You can treat it, right?"

Maya responded before Cates had a chance. "It will work its way out of her system on its own. She needs to be observed and treated for potential liver failure though, that's what's causing her illness. But she should be fine, provided Cates trusts the diagnosis enough to actually begin proper treatment."

Cates frowned and grumbled something inaudible before retreating to another room. Maya looked at the stricken parents who seemed to be in a state of shock. They both were silent, gazes shifting from one another to their sleeping daughter, back again. It seemed as though they were trying to work it out among themselves, what had occurred, how.

"You're the One," Maya finally said breaking long minutes of silence. Neo looked up at her and nodded his head. "Someone wanted to hurt you, or so it would seem. That'd be my guess anyway. After all, what reason could there be for bringing harm to a child but that?"

Trinity threw a protective arm around his shoulders, an attempt to shield him from the awful truth, his daughter was poisoned because of him, because someone wanted to hurt him, send him a message. Stop the new initiative to increase rescues? Throw more support towards it? Concentrate on the problems occurring inside the Matrix? Work to ensure the city was strong enough to defend itself against future attacks? Who was it, which side of which issue? Trinity had been right, things were changing, a new resistance was forming, and they were caught right in the middle of it.

He worked to quell the onslaught of questions and thoughts racing through his mind, tried to concentrate on just one. "Who," he started, looking towards Trinity as though she might have the answer. "Who would do this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 9

"Absolutely not. It's out of the question." Commander Lock paced angrily in front of his desk. He had been under more stress in the last week than in the last five years combined. The council had asked that he put together a ground force to keep the peace inside the walls of Zion, monitor the passages for rebel meetings, quell any potentially out of control demonstrations. His men hated the task, being forced to spy on their neighbors. And the citizens felt it was a violation, a punishment for the possible deeds of some outrageous sect. Of course Lock himself was not entirely convinced that any sort of sabotage had occurred at all, but being an experienced leader he knew that all that was needed for an uprising was the planting of a seed of doubt and fear.

That said, all of his fleets were being asked to increase rescues, to leave their families and loved ones for an unspecified amount of time. What made these two any more important than all the others who feared for the safety of their children? Naturally he knew the answer to that question before he had even finished formulating it; he was the One, or so everyone believed.

"The child is at risk here," Morpheus continued. "She was poisoned."

"We don't know that for certain."

"We do."

"No, we don't!" Lock pounded his fist in frustration causing the desk to shake violently. "The matter is under investigation."

"You can't expect them to leave her like this."

"I heard she was doing much better."

"She is still in danger. Even if you do not believe that, they do. They will not leave her."

"They have a duty to the people of Zion. They are needed."

"They are needed by their child as well. They have a duty to keep her safe." Morpheus rose as Lock moved to the other side of the desk and finally sat, slouched in his chair. "Think of it this way," the captain continued, "she's not merely a child, not necessarily. Being Neo's daughter it is very possible that she too is somehow… special."

"Only the religious assembly believes that."

"Yes but how many of your own men are part of that assembly. They will understand."

Lock considered his argument. As much as he would like to deny it, Morpheus was right, no one would blame him for allowing this favor. It was against military rules of course, having a child aboard a ship. It could be dangerous with so much for her to get into. She could hurt herself, and who would libel for such a thing? And she would almost certainly be a distraction.

"Who would watch her? When both her parents are inside, you as well. You still have only one operator."

"Nysa is a rather mature child."

"But a child none the less."

Morpheus considered this. "The boy, the one known as Kid, has asked to join our crew. I have been considering for some time bringing him on as the chief mechanic. He would not enter the Matrix of course, since he has no training."

"And you think he would be willing to join the Nebuchadnezzar as a babysitter?"

"As a mechanic, I do think he'd be willing. And when no one was available to keep an eye on Nysa, I believe he would be willing to help with that as well."

"I don't like it Morpheus. It's dangerous, for your entire crew. And it sets a precedent. The city is in unrest, and I fear things will only get worse. There may come a time when other military personnel will wish to bring their families with them to keep them safe also. That's not what our ships are built for."

"I understand, but Trinity and Neo are not simply other military personnel, even you must admit that. If you are serious about freeing so many from the Matrix, then you must know that we need them. And they will not leave here without their daughter."

Lock fumed. He had spent years making decisions regarding how to defend the city against machine-led attacks. He could put together a plan for preemptive strike in his sleep. Choices concerning the positioning of ships or arming of personnel were ones he had made on a daily basis. But these kinds of decisions, ones that had the potential to pit man against man, soldier against soldier, he was not used to.

"Fine," he relented. "It's your ship, bring aboard who you like. It is of course to your detriment. I assume that as captain of the Nebuchadnezzar you will take full responsibility for all those on board?"

"Just as I always have."

"Fair enough. Tell them they can bring her along, for now at least, until the mystery surrounding her infection has been solved."

"And have there been any leads on that subject?" Morpheus inquired.

"No, there have not. I still remain unconvinced that she was poisoned at all, just as her physician does. Even if she was, it could have been anyone at any time. She came in contact with numerous people, hundreds really, just by virtue of walking the tunnels. And the virus has an incubation period of anywhere from a week to a month, so there's no way of telling when any injection may have occurred."

"If it even did at all," Morpheus added sarcastically.

"Have you anything else, Captain?" Lock spat.

"No sir, that was all I needed."

"Then perhaps you should go. I trust that with this all settled the Neb will be able to depart shortly?"

"As soon as we're given permission by the medical staff."

"That had better be pretty damn soon Morpheus."

"I imagine it will be."

"You're may go then," Lock said waving a dismissive hand at him. Morpheus turned and smiled to himself as he walked through the door. He had gotten his way yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 10

"What about Mona?" Nysa asked her father as he worked to fit all of her important things into the small knapsack.

"You can bring Mona."

"Won't she be scared?"

Neo stopped packing and went to his daughter's bedside. She had been doing much better, though they said it may take weeks for the virus to fully leave her system. Trinity, however, insisted that she remain in bed for as long as _she_ saw fit. To everyone's surprise Nysa complied willingly and had spent the last two days doing nothing but resting.

Neo leaned over the girl and picked up the small ragged doll that lay on the pillow next to her. "Do you think she'd be scared?" Nysa only shrugged. "I guess she might be," he continued, "going to a new place and all. It is kind of different out there."

She looked up at him with big eyes, wide, unblinking.

"Course, it's not _that_ different. She'd still have you. And mommy and I'll be there, and Morpheus and Link. Even the Kid's coming this time."

"He is?" she asked, her face breaking into a smile.

"Yep."

She shifted under the heavy covers and frowned again. "But it's cold, isn't it?"

"Sometimes. But that's why we pack extra sweaters."

Nysa looked at her doll and wrapped a strand of its thick yarn-like hair around her finger. "She doesn't have any extra sweaters," she commented sadly.

"Hmm, well maybe we can just wrap her up in a blanket if she gets cold," he suggested.

"Daddy," she said sincerely, "she wouldn't be able to move, she'd be trapped. That's no way to live." He looked down at his daughter and considered the possibility that she was wiser than him, even at her young age. The doll shifted in his grasp as Nysa continued to play with its hair and he relinquished it, laying it down next to her, watching as she folded Mona in her warm embrace. He reached up to brush some loose strands away from her eyes and regarded her with as much love as she seemed to be gazing at the doll with.

"Maybe she shouldn't go," she finally said. "It's probably better for her. She likes it here."

Neo considered her suggestion, thought hard about what his response should be. "We could ask Olivia if she'd take care of her for a while. Just until we get back."

"Yeah," she said softly, "just until we get back."

Nysa looked up at him and smiled a sad smile, one that was clearly just for show. _I'm okay_, it said. _I can be strong. I can handle this._ As he looked down at his brave daughter all he could think about was the old adage, if you love something set it free. That was what she had decided to for Mona. He wondered if he would ever be able to show as much maturity as his little girl. He wondered if he could ever bring himself to sacrifice what he loved most.

"Come on," he said suddenly, shaking off the pervading thoughts and pulling the blankets off Nysa. "Let's go ask her."

"Now?" she asked in midair as her father threw her over his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Neo," Trinity started upon seeing him march towards the door with Nysa dangling, Mona bouncing off his back as he moved.

"We'll be back," he said, passing her by.

"We're going to see Livi," Nysa managed through giggles as she struggled to keep hold of her doll. Trinity shook her head slightly, partly out of motherly disapproval, she shouldn't be out of bed after all, and partly out of the unexpected joy of seeing her child smile and laugh again.

Once the two arrived at Link and Zee's door Neo turned Nysa upright and set her down. Standing behind his pajama-clad daughter he pounded on the door, causing the little girl to laugh even harder. Link answered, a startled look on his face.

"We're here to see Olivia," Neo said matter-of-factly. "We have a request to make of her."

Nysa continued to giggle as Link stepped aside to let them in. "Livia," he called, "someone's here to see you."

"How are you feeling, Nysa?" Zee asked from the table.

"Fine," she answered casually watching as Olivia approached her.

"Olivia," her father said, kneeling beside her, "We need a favor."

"I don't wanna," responded the little girl who then defiantly turned her back on them both.

"Livi," Link chided.

Nysa knew why she was angry. Olivia had come by to visit her last night, just after it had been decided that she would go with her parents on the Nebuchadnezzar. The parents, both sets, decided to talk to the girls together about their soon to come separation. They explained, of course, that it was the only way, that Nysa had to leave. No, she can't stay with Zee this time. No, Livi couldn't come along. No, they didn't know how long it might be. Olivia could barely keep it together, breaking down in tears at the prospect of losing her best friend for an undetermined period of time. The family left fairly quickly, leaving Nysa to lay in bed all alone and reflect in the dark.

"You have to," she said, touching her friend softly on the shoulder. "I don't want to go away, but _I_ have to."

"That's not true!" Olivia blurted out. "You always wanted to go on one of those stupid ships. You're always talking about it!"

"But not without you," she said tenderly. Neo stood and he and Link retreated to the far corner of the room where Zee still sat, giving their children some space.

"I can't take Mona with me," Nysa said sadly. "She wouldn't like it there. She likes it here though, with you. She likes how you take care of her."

"So," Livi said, clearly using all her strength to try and stay angry.

"So you need to take of her for me, while I'm away."

Olivia slowly turned back around to face Nysa and looked down at the doll in her hands. "She doesn't get along with Missy," she said, speaking of one of her own dolls. "She's mean to her."

"But she promises she won't be anymore. And if she is, you can put her in timeout." Nysa handed Mona over to Livi in hopes that it would seal the deal. She took her and began to straighten her crumpled clothes.

"Maybe. If she promises."

"She does."

Olivia looked up from the doll, finally meeting the eyes of her friend. She knew how much Nysa loved Mona, knew that she was being entrusted with a sacred item. "Somebody tried to hurt you," she said, speaking of the incident that had brought them here for the first time. "But my daddy said that on the ship they can't get you."

"That's what my daddy said."

"Are you scared anyway?" she asked quietly.

Nysa shrugged softly. "Maybe."

Both girls looked down at their feet, clearly simply to avoid each other's gaze. "Well," Livi finally said, "you don't have to be scared about Mona. I'll keep her safe."

Nysa sniffled slightly, trying to hold back the tears before saying simply, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. I'm glad you guys like the story cause I'm really enjoying writing it. Anyway, suggestions are always appreciated, though not as much as blatant adoration; I jest. Seriously though, more reviews, more reviews!

Chapter 11

"See that?"

"What?"

"There. Right there. That's your dad."

Nysa stared at the screen long and hard, trying to recognize the odd amalgam of symbols as her father. Link turned towards another monitor and pointed, the girl in his lap leaning forward intently trying to see what he saw.

"Let me zoom in," he said swiftly typing away on the keyboard.

"There he is! I see him!" Nysa's face broke into a smile as she stared at the screen.

"What's going on?" Trinity asked walking up from behind the pair.

"Look, it's daddy!" Nysa answered excitedly.

"I see that. Why aren't you in bed?" Trinity had strictly enforced the bed rest for the first week on the Neb, and for the most part Nysa had complied. But it was getting to be too much now. She felt fine, a little tired, sometimes dizzy, seldom hungry, but over all fine. She _needed_ to be out, she told her mother; _needed_ to do something other than lie in bed and wait to sleep. Trinity finally gave in allowing her to follow the Kid around for an hour or so in the morning while he did his mechanical systems check and then to spend some time with Link at the monitors. But some time was supposed to be an hour, maybe two, not four like they were headed towards.

"I'm practically in bed here. I'm not moving or anything."

"Yeah, Trin," Link commented, "she's not moving or anything." Trinity gave him a snide smile before reaching down and pulling the child out of his lap.

"Hey!" Nysa tried to wriggle free of her grasp. "I wanna watch daddy!"

"Not now. Now it's time for your nap."

"Only babies take naps! I'm not a baby!" she said, continuing to struggle.

"Fine." Trinity set her down on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, a defiant move that Nysa quickly mirrored. "You want to be treated like an adult? I'll let you stay up, but you have to pull your weight. Go weld the crack in the grate over the engine block."

"Fine," she responded unfazed.

"And then you can repair some of the pipes in the galley. Don't forget to turn off the water supply when you do."

"Fine."

"And then you can go through all those wires and plugs over there to figure out where the disconnect is and splice together the appropriate circuits." Trinity looked down at her daughter who stared right back up at her with a look of fiery indignation. "Think you can manage all that?"

Nysa didn't respond, didn't even move; nor did her mother. The two stood in silence, arms folded in front of them, staring each other down. Watching the scene, Link couldn't help but laugh. "Nysa, trust me, a nap's the way to go."

"I. Don't. Want. To."

"Come here," he said, managing to break her ferocious gaze as she turned and walked towards him. "Look," he pointed at the screen, "he's not even there anymore. He's out of the construct, so you couldn't watch him anyway."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to see the Oracle," Trinity answered from behind. "The Oracle knows all and sees all. Maybe she'll even tell daddy about what a brat you're being right now."

"Nuh uh," she said shaking her head.

"I don't know," Link commented. "She might. I think she's the kind of lady who would recognize the value of a good nap."

Nysa considered this for a moment. It frightened her a bit that a woman she didn't even know would somehow be able to tell if she was doing something wrong. But it frightened her even more to think about what her father might say if was forced to stop in the middle of work just to make sure she went down for a nap.

"Stupid optical," she murmured as she turned and headed for the small room she shared with her parents.

"It's oracle," Trinity called after her.

Link turned back to the computer screens, still laughing under his breath. "How can she not know oracle, but _does_ know optical," he said mostly to himself.

"Why'd he go see her?" Trinity asked, leaning over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Matrix. He hadn't mentioned anything earlier about the Oracle. In fact, if Link hadn't pointed out that he left the construct, she never would have known.

"Don't know," he said. "I guess she called."

She hadn't actually, had no intention of doing so in fact, despite knowing there was some sort of trouble inside the Matrix, and probably therefor in Zion as well. But Neo wanted to see her and refused to simply wait for her call. He had gone in several hours ago and spent most of that time searching for her current hiding spot. He had finally found one of the portals leading out of the construct and now was wandering down various corridors hoping he might recognize something. Or someone.

Sati's head popped out of an opening a few doors down. "Neo," she called. He walked over to her, internally relieved. He knew he had found her; Sati had barely left the Oracle's side in the past five years. This must be it. "Looking for something?" the girl asked innocently.

"Is she in?" he inquired.

Sati opened the door and waved him in, pointed a finger towards the kitchen. "She's been expecting you."

"Of course she has," he said under his breath as he passed her.

"Well, well, well." The Oracle sat at her table reading what looked to be the Metro section of the paper. She put it down and pushed out a chair for Neo. He looked at it for a moment, stared long and hard as though deciding whether or not to take a seat could mean the difference between life and death. He finally sat.

"You were expecting me?"

"You _have_ been looking for me all day, haven't you? I assumed sooner or later you'd find your way here."

"Do you know why I came?"

"Why don't you just tell me."

"I need to know if the machines are planning on breaking the truce."

"What a question," she said leaning back in the chair and removing her reading glasses. "Do you think they are?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here." He paused, waiting for her to fill the silence with an all-knowing answer, but she did not speak, only looked at him from across the table with an unreadable expression. "There's been a rise in agent activity. Some soldiers were killed a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, I heard."

"I need to know if this a sign of things to come."

"Everything is a sign of things to come, Neo. I thought you'd know that by now."

"But is it a sign that the peace is going to end?"

"What do you think?"

"I – "

"And don't say you don't know."

He stopped and began to consider what little he did know. "We've increased our rescues," he said finally. "That's depleted their energy source."

"It's done more than that." Neo looked at her encouraging her to go on. "It's awfully suspicious, so many disappearances; people begin to suspect something might be… off. When that happens new programs have to be written, codes changed, reality altered."

"The Matrix's reality."

"It's the only reality the people of this world know, and changing it is not easy. Humans are funny, you know. They don't just remember things as events that happened, they remember how it made them feel when it happened. Now, the system can remove an event from a person's past completely, wipe their memories clean away. But the sense memories tend to remain."

"You're saying when we pull a person out, the computer can delete all knowledge of that person, make it seem as though they never existed, but people can still, what, _feel_ them?"

"Some bonds can not be so easily broken."

"So even though the Matrix tries to adapt and change the world to fit into its idea of how things should now be, some people are somehow able to hold onto the past."

"They're reality is altered, just as everyone's is, the difference is, they know it. That odd, nagging feeling you get when something just isn't right, something's missing. You know it. You had it. That's what led you to Morpheus in the first place."

"So the more people we pull out, the more will end up seeking us out."

She nodded her head while reaching for a cookie and pushed the plate over to him to offer one knowing full well that he would not accept. "When the peace was granted the architect agreed to free all those who desired their freedom. The problem is that number is changing. Used to be only a handful of people had any real desire to leave the Matrix. Most were perfectly content where they were, never even thought about the possibility that there could be something more, something entirely different. That was what he was counting on, mankind's tendency to hold onto what they know and not venture outside the box. Oh, sure humans have a history of being explorers, sometimes risk takers, but that's the minority. Christopher Columbus, Zebulon Pike, Lewis and Clark. The vast majority of people stay in a comfortable holding pattern, stick to their routine."

"So he agreed that we could free them because he knew there wouldn't be many to free."

"Only problem with explorers is that once they prove to people that there is a New World, others tend to follow and join them. That's what's happening, you see."

"Then the machines have reason to fear us increasing our objectives. We really will deplete their power source."

"Their worried you'll end up doing away with it all together."

Neo rose and walked to the window. Looking out he watched as a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, birds chirped while sitting on their branches. Somewhere a dog barked. He remembered a time, a lifetime ago, when all these things seemed real to him, were real to him. But the whole time they were nothing but figments of an artificial imagination.

"How's your daughter, Neo?" the Oracle asked, breaking the silence.

He hadn't been to see her since Nysa had been born, not since just before the final battle in fact. It hadn't occurred to him that she would even have known she existed. He turned to face her. "She's fine," he said simply.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll admit, you're connection to her is probably stronger than any parent and child in here since she truly is yours, but those trapped inside the Matrix still form very strong attachments to the ones they love. If she was taken away, and so was every memory you had of her, do you think you would still feel that connection?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "I know I would."

"And what would you do to find her, to fill that void you may not even be consciously aware of?"

"Anything."

"Would you look without even knowing what you were looking for? Would you choose another life in another world if it meant maybe finding her again?"

"I would."

"Of course you would. And so would many others who normally might refuse the red pill without hesitation."

"So if we want to keep the peace we have to stop freeing so many, be more careful about who we choose?"

"Of course if you do that, then all those looking for their missing pieces may never find them. Should you deny them that?"

"So we keep going?"

"Tough questions."

"You're not helping you know," he said sitting at the table once again. "I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"Is it always up to you, Neo? What an awful burden to carry."

"As I understand it, it's part of being the One."

"Is it? You fulfilled the prophecy."

"To bring peace to Zion? What if it doesn't last, then I haven't accomplished anything."

The Oracle stood and went to one of her cabinets where she rustled around for a moment in a bag only to come out with a piece of hard candy. Popping it her mouth she turned back to Neo. "Let me ask you something. What did you name your daughter?"

He faced her with a confused look. Perhaps he had assumed she already knew her name. Or maybe he just couldn't understand why she kept coming back to the subject of his child. "Nysa," he said after some deliberation.

"Nysa… beautiful. Greek. You know what it means?"

"New beginning," he said still somewhat confused.

"Yes, yes, but like anything that old it has more than one meaning. That's another issue with humanity, never could come to a consensus about much, not for long at least. Nysa can also be interpreted as 'goal'."

"Goal?"

"It makes sense, of course. You can't have a beginning without an end. You can't move towards the end if you never move. And most people don't move unless they have a goal in mind. The only way a new beginning should be celebrated is if a new goal is also present, otherwise it's the same old thing just happening all over again. You understand?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You're saying that we may not have peace forever, probably won't, and instead of being angry about that or fighting to change it, we should create a new goal to work towards. Peace was the goal of the last age, so if this truly is a new beginning, we need to have a new goal, compromise maybe."

The Oracle smiled softly and closed the cabinet behind her. "I'm saying that Nysa is a beautiful name."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 12

"Hey," Neo said entering the mess hall. Trinity looked up from her cup of tea and responded with a nod.

"You were in a while," she said reaching for his hand as he sat down across from her. "Saw the Oracle?"

"Yeah."

"Did she help?"

"Not really," he paused, shifting in his seat. "I don't know, maybe."

"For someone who has all the answers she sure does have a way with confusing people with them."

"Similar to a fortune cookie," Morpheus added, coming up from behind Neo. "Or how I remember fortune cookies to be. Handing out a few words with so many interpretations you might never know what she truly means."

"Until one day something happens that makes it all clear and you realize that somehow you knew what she knew all along," Neo responded.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for that to happen with what she told you today?" asked Trinity.

"No idea."

"Well," Morpheus continued before turning to leave, "I'm sure it will come to you. It always does."

"Right," Neo mumbled to himself watching Morpheus walk out of the room. "She only tells us what we need to hear." He turned back to Trinity whose face broke with a wide grin. Morpheus believed so much in Neo, had more faith in him than he even did in himself. And though it may have seemed as though Neo's own faith was pervaded with doubt, she knew that Morpheus' expressed conviction had always helped strengthen his own, even if he refused to admit it.

"Did you find your hacker?" she finally asked, referring to the boy he had been searching for going on two days now.

"No," he responded guiltily, knowing that the only reason he hadn't was because he had been more preoccupied with finding the Oracle.

Trinity squeezed his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. He worried so much, too much. The weight of the world always seemed to be resting on his shoulders. But it was the individuals, not the world as a whole, that he tended to be preoccupied with. He had already saved all of Zion, why did he feel the need to beat himself up over the fate of one boy? He needed to relax, she thought, decompress a bit.

"What are you going to do with the rest of your day?" she asked suggestively, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I don't know, it's pretty late already."

She smiled at his innocent act. "I thought maybe…" she began, but stopped short when something caught her eye, a small figure entering behind Neo.

He turned, wondering what had made her go quiet and saw his sleepy-eyed daughter who walked toward him and proceeded to crawl up on the bench, snuggling beside him. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," he replied putting his arm around her.

"That was an awfully long nap for someone who wasn't even sleepy," Trinity commented.

"I never said I wasn't sleepy. I said naps are for babies."

"That's not true," Neo said. "I'd love to be able to take a siesta."

"A what?" Nysa's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"A nap," Trinity answered, rising from the table with her cup of tea and heading for the serving station.

"I saw you today," Nysa said to her father, successfully changing the subject. "When you were in the Matrix."

"Yeah? How'd I look?"

"Good." The little girl giggled as Neo pulled her close for a hug and kissed the top of her head, a big, loud, messy kiss. "Ewww," she squealed pulling away and wiping the back of her hand over her dark hair. "Gross."

Neo laughed and looked up as Trinity returned with a bowl of nutrient rich glop. He cringed as she set it down in front of Nysa. "No," he said sincerely, "that's gross."

Trinity reached across the table and slapped his shoulder. "That doesn't help." She turned to Nysa who was staring at the bowl in horror. "You need it, gotta keep up your strength."

"Yeah," Neo said more to Trinity than Nysa. "Those naps can take a lot out of you."

Trinity gave him a stern look that caused him to choke on a laugh he could not keep from rising. "Eat it," she told her daughter. "All of it." She then walked past the two, locking eyes with Neo as she moved through the door.

He smiled to himself and rose from the table. "Half," he whispered to Nysa, bending down to kiss her on her the head again, delicately this time, before leaving himself.

"Where are you going?" she asked just before he exited.

"Now that you're up Mommy and I are going to take a nap. Be good," he said and fled the room.

By the time he entered his own quarters Trinity was already lying on the bed waiting. He smiled broadly standing in the doorway before falling into her, locking his lips with her, letting his tongue mingle in her mouth. Sharing a room with a small child didn't leave much time for the more adult activities. Over the last five years they had become fairly adept at seizing any moment that came their way, never knowing when another might. But once on the Nebuchadnezzar those moments became even more infrequent. Between working on the ship itself, searching at the monitors for potential hackers, entering the Matrix in order to find those hackers, and caring for Nysa, most of the time they had together was spent in bed, sleeping. When the opportunity for something more came their way, they jumped on it.

It never failed to amaze Neo how perfect they were together, how every inch of their bodies seemed to be made for one another. They moved in rhythm, breathed in unison, almost truly became one body, one soul. Like pieces of an intricate puzzle, they fit together perfectly, beautifully, magically. Yet despite knowing every inch of her body as though it were his own, being able to predict nearly every wonderful move she made, somehow she always managed to surprise him. A slight twist here, an odd move there, a moan thrown in at just the right time. It was never anything big, just something she did that showed him she wasn't moving simply from memory but was truly there with him in that moment.

When they finally separated there was always a strange feeling of both emptiness and abundance. It was as though they had taken from each other all that they could, given all that could be spared, meshed with one another as much as possible, yet couldn't bear to let go. Trinity folded him into her, holding on tight, relishing the moment as he did the same. They clutched each other like this until falling into a fragile, though peaceful sleep. Again, as they both drifted off into a world of separate dreams brought on by separate subconscious realities, their breathing fell into unison.

_The familiar metallic taste filled his mouth as he cringed and spit out a concoction of blood and saliva followed by a single white tooth. He turned and struck back hard, knocking his attacker into a wall. A wall, a wall, not just any wall, one of muddy slick cave rock, one he recognized, one of the Temple in Zion. Again, hit from behind, a powerful crack to the back, his spine tingling as he fell to his knees. Up, up, get up… he urges his body, his true corporeal self not the computerized version he was so used to fighting with. Grab the wall, careful, don't slip. The man to his right began to rise. He pulled something from his pocket._

"_No!" The one from behind screamed. "Wait!" A familiar voice, a sweet voice, a voice he knew better than his own._

"_It's the only way." The man was calm, collected, and moved swiftly charging Neo… a knife? He moved, dodged the attack, grabbed the man's arm and broke it, the knife falling, falling… caught. He stabbed his attacker in the neck, the carotid, twisted, pulled. Blood, blood everywhere._

_That voice, the one from behind. Who? He turned and saw a young woman standing, staring down at the body on the floor. She looked at him, at Neo, looked at the knife he still held, looked into his eyes. Those eyes._

_She approached him, took his head in her hands, gently, lovingly. He let her, but knew he shouldn't… should resist, move… kill. He was paralyzed somehow, couldn't move, was unwilling to. The knife fell._

"_I'm sorry Dad," she said and twisted her grip violently. Crack! He crumpled…_

And woke.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 13

The following years moved quickly, forced along by numerous events; tragedies, losses, gains, divisions, separations. The world changed, more gradually than it seemed perhaps, but irrevocably none the less. The people of Zion had tried to resist the inevitable, tried to maintain pleasant if not altogether agreeable relations with one another. But too much had happened and things could never go back to the way they were before the schism.

The so-called Second Revolution evolved relatively quickly following the release of the official report on the fate of the Salome. Despite having little tangible evidence to back their position, the Council claimed that Lock's investigation pointed to sabotage. The ship, they claimed had been targeted by anti-resistance rebels who were trying to diminish rescue operations. Councilor Hamann was the first to label these amorphous individuals as suspected terrorists, thus solidifying them as a threat and uniting them with a cause.

They called themselves the New Resistance. It wasn't until certain individuals began to be questioned, some even thrown into lock up, by the military forces for their suspected involvement with the Salome tragedy that the group truly formed. Rallies were held in secret. Literature, some propaganda, some honest ramblings, was distributed among the citizens of Zion. Anti-retrieval operations, as they were commonly called, began, the first being an attempt at shutting down a portion of Zion's mainframe. For two weeks all communication was lost with the five ships out at that time, preventing any orders regarding rescue operations to be either sent or received. Protests and sit-ins were held by the dock in an attempt to keep certain ships from leaving. When word came that another version of the Salome was to be built, rebels worked to prevent delivery of materials and interfered in various aspects of the research and construction processes. In addition, ships were periodically tampered with despite being under lockdown whenever docked, proving that there were rebel sympathizers, perhaps even members, within the military itself.

The other side developed more gradually. New Resistance fighters were forced to claim their identities the moment the Council came out against them and the military began looking for them. Sympathizers had no choice but to join outright the insurgency in order to keep its mission alive. The Liberators, as they chose to call themselves, grew out of the need for opposition. Though the Council and the military, which rested comfortably under the thumb of the elders, both spoke out against the rebel factions and worked to increase anti-resistance sentiment among the public, it was the people who were responsible for creating the opposing faction.

As has often been the case in human history, a battle initially begun by the people trying to take a stand against an ideal, devolved into the people simply fighting one another. While those involved with the New Resistance continued to vandalize and incapacitate ships and support programs, the Liberators performed terrorist acts of their own. The first was to demolish one of the areas thought to be a common meeting ground for the rebel rallies. It just so happened that this place was also someone's home, a noted leader of the movement who had small children, both of who were killed when the small homemade bomb went off.

After that tragedy the two factions put more effort towards destroying each other it seemed than achieving their initial goals. Zion had become an unpredictable and distrusting place. One's neighbors were no longer one's friends, but potential radicals, subversives, even murderers. Most citizens did not belong to either group, but were never the less forced into choosing sides. Despite having much support for their beliefs, the New Resistance was forced underground, metaphorically speaking of course. It was those who believed in the mission of the Liberators who possessed all the power. They had the backing of the Council and the strong arm of the military. All those who had faith in the Temple were encouraged to join the Liberation movement as well, leaving few who felt comfortable in unveiling their true rebel allegiance. Many in Zion led double lives, constantly looking over their shoulders as they moved through life.

Few truly violent actions occurred. Occasionally something would go wrong with a ship and whether they had actually been responsible or not, the Second Resistance would be blamed. Liberators often sought out rallies and when found would attempt to disband them with violence if necessary. But no real skirmishes had taken place, no battle lines drawn. A sense of peace pervaded the catacomb walls, one that was only outdone by the sense of foreboding that followed every citizen whether aligned with one side or stuck firmly in the middle. It was known by all, though few would admit it, that despite the current relative peace, Zion was heading towards a civil war.

The Council had attempted several times over the last decade to bring a truce. Negotiations had been opened, but neither side was ever willing to budge enough to achieve an agreement. The military would put on hold its plans for additional rescue vessels like the Salome, but they would not decrease the quotas already in place on other ships. The rebels would agree to steer clear of the dock and all ships within it, but would never cease their inciting rallies or distribution of various "verites." Between fruitless negotiations and increases in aggressive activities, the people of Zion became even more concerned.

For those on the various ships of course, life was very different. They returned home periodically, as all crews must, to refuel and gather additional supplies, but overall their time spent in Zion was limited. Those aboard the Nebuchadnezzar returned even more infrequently than others, their orders often being extreme, exceeding the expectations placed on other crews. All vessels had a mandatory two-month stay for various systems checks, repairs, and possible updates, resulting in a yearly vacation, but most other visits lasted no more than a week.

Thusly, the crew of the Neb, though being perfectly aware of what was happening at home, managed to live largely in a state of ignorance regarding the day-to-day life in Zion. For them the dangers they faced aboard the ship were far more pressing than the subversion occurring at home. Agent activity had reached a level akin to that just before the peace was achieved. Many men and women lost their lives while working inside the Matrix, a fact often either glossed over or taken advantage of by the rival factions in Zion. The machines, while not attacking outright and making no move towards Zion, had begun to send sentinels out on search and destroy missions. It seemed to many inside the sewers at this point that they were right back to where they started. The only consolation was that, so far, Zion had not been threatened by anyone other than its own citizens.

For Nysa returning home was always an unnerving experience. After ten years on the Nebuchadnezzar she knew more about being an operator than being a normal teenager, and all the other young men and women recognized this. She did not know how to relate to people her age, with the exception of Olivia, and largely steered clear of them to avoid the odd looks and ridicule they often bestowed upon her. Most of her time in Zion was spent either helping with checks and repairs of the ships, or catching up with Livi.

It wasn't until she was 15 that her interests began to change. When other girls her age languished over boys or their marks in school, she began to focus on the future of Zion. Perhaps this was because she considered herself to be part of the Neb's crew and therefore had no choice but to take an interest in the ideals they were fighting for. Maybe it had something to do with the increased political banter on board whenever word of another incident reached them. It could have been the result of some basic inborn interest, or simply a feeling of boredom or insignificance, or the idea, drilled into her for years, that she had a responsibility for her people simply because of who her father was. Whatever the reason, Nysa, much to her parents dismay, had begun to collect research and propaganda regarding the so-called Second Revolution.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the monitors," Neo asked her as she sat reading an article about the most recent occurrence of suspected sabotage.

Without so much as looking up at either him or the other screens in front of her she replied, "I am. It's called multitasking."

He took a seat beside her. In reality there wasn't much going on that she needed to be watching. It was late and most everyone was asleep, including Link who had been working around the clock for the last few days trying to pinpoint the locations of two obtrusive hackers. She offered to relieve him while things were slow and relatively calm, knowing that it would allow her time to be alone and catch up on some reading.

"That doesn't look like your assigned reading," he commented, perusing the article on the tiny computer screen in her lap. Since Nysa remained on board the Nebuchadnezzar throughout the school year it was up to Neo and Trinity to educated their daughter. Now that she was a bit older, this task became much simpler; she was perfectly able to read assigned materials on her own without the supervision that was necessary for a small and fidgety child. Normally a selection from the Council's initial writings on the founding and governance of Zion, or perhaps a story or essay from the archives, was assigned to her and several hours, or at times days, later she would be asked to discuss it so as to show she understood. Because she had a sort of unquenchable thirst for knowledge it was never difficult to make her complete her assignments, with the exception of math, a subject that, despite understanding on a theoretical level, she constantly made calculation errors in. It frustrated her to no end and one of the most troubling aspects of Nysa's character was that when she became distressed, she tended to shut down, quitting whatever project she had been working on at the time; her stubbornness and tenacity only going so far.

"I'm done with that. I've moved on."

"Moved on?"

"From the distant past involving the founding of Zion, to the present, wherein it approaches near certain destruction," she replied, her concentration unwavering.

"I wish you wouldn't read that crap, Nys."

She finally looked up at him, though only for a moment before saying, "I like to be informed."

"Yeah, well, being informed is great, but I think it's time you were _in bed_," he said, shutting off her laptop and removing it from her grip as her mouth hung agape.

"I was reading that."

"Go on. I'll take over 'til Link gets back."

She rose but made no move to leave. "I'm not a child you know."

Neo tried to keep from smirking. This was a phrase she had adopted when she turned 10-years-old and had used ad nauseum ever since. When something seemed unfair, she was not a child. When she was kept from performing a certain task, or perhaps made to do another, she was not a child. Most of all when she was told to something by her parents that she did not want to do, like say go to bed, she was _not_ a child.

"I know," he managed to say. While he of course recognized that she was growing up, he still saw her as a little girl. But he knew full well that placating her in this manner was the only thing that would yield any results. He had made the mistake of telling her once that she was in fact still a child, since she was only 13 at the time, and the shouting match that followed left both of them hoarse and bitter for days.

She remained standing in front of him, arms crossed, feet plastered to the floor, the oh-so-recognizable defiant Nysa. He said nothing, despite knowing that she expected him to go on, to continue to tell her what to do so that she had a request to rail against. One thing however that Nysa had not inherited from her father was his patience, so as he sat watching his daughter begin to fidget in her obstinate pose, he knew already that he had won. It took no more than two minutes of silent staring before she finally turned and headed toward her quarters in a huff, leaving Neo to bask in his small parental victory.

He leaned back in his seat and watched the monitors lazily. Not much was happening, nor did he expect anything to. The last couple of weeks had been relatively slow, with few potentials to pull out of the Matrix. He began to relax, realizing that his little stint earlier that day would be the last time he saw the inside of the Matrix for two months. It was time for the Neb's annual checkup and his much-anticipated vacation. Tomorrow they would arrive back home in Zion


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 14

"Another demonstration?" Neo frowned while exiting the dock.

Link laughed a bit as he slung the duffel over his shoulder. "What, not the welcome home you were hoping for?"

"Never is." Trinity and Nysa came up behind carrying various belongings and pieces of equipment. Both men turned to help them with their load, bracing themselves for the long walk through the lines of protestors. Those who came out to demonstrate where never violent as one might expect, nor were they foul mouthed or for that matter particularly disagreeable. They were merely people who sat in silence, at times doing nothing but observing the actions taking place around them, at times listening intently to whomever may have been speechifying at the time. But their animosity was unmistakable none the less. While no one yelled disparaging remarks or called anyone vicious names, the looks given to any military personnel who went through those dock doors was akin to a slap in the face.

"You should be used to it by now," Nysa said as she took the lead, the crowd parting hesitantly to let her through. She seemed to have developed a rather thick skin regarding the disgust many had for what they did. When all of the protests began nearly ten years ago she was confused, even frightened. Why would anyone be upset that they were helping people, rescuing them? Shouldn't they be received as the heroes they were instead of the criminals these bitter individuals were making them out to be? By now though, the throngs of demonstrators no longer phased her.

The others moved to catch up, Neo bringing up the tail. He tried to avert all their gazes, tried to look at the floor, his shoes, the back of Trinity's legs, anything but their faces. Some of them had been absolute believers in his power, his ability to change things. They had asked for his help in protecting their loved ones. They had lain offerings outside his door. But that was a long time ago, and though some still did seek him out for assistance and offer him baskets filled with foods and treats, these people did not. These people hated him.

He held his breath for some time, not allowing himself to truly take in any air until it was free of the thick stench of bitterness. Even as the elevator doors shut shielding him from view, he could still feel the angry stares, the eyes burning holes in his flesh.

"Dad? Hello, daddy?" His awful reverie was broken when he heard his daughter's voice. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped harshly. He grabbed a hold of her fingers, gave a look that clearly said _that's enough_, and glanced up over her shoulder to notice Link holding the elevator door open. "So can I?" she asked for the fourth time, though it was the first that Neo heard.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go ahead," Trinity said, grabbing Nysa's duffel as she scooted off with Link, throwing a smile and a thank you over her shoulder.

The doors closed again leaving the couple alone. Trinity leaned into Neo and whispered, "Alone at last."

"Where…" he began, still somewhat perplexed.

Trinity knew him well enough to recognize each of his moods, knew him well enough in fact to tell which one was coming on when. It was no surprise to her that he had zoned out completely for the past ten minutes, hadn't paid any attention at all to the conversation going on around him. "She wanted to see Olivia. Link said he didn't mind."

"Right," Neo sighed. They gathered their things and headed for their apartment.

"We're supposed to go over for dinner in a couple of hours," Trinity said, dropping the bags on the floor and falling into a chair.

"Think Zee'll mind? She'd probably like it to be just family."

"We are family," she replied reaching up to grab Neo's hand. He leaned down and she pulled him close. "Quit making excuses, we don't have a lot of time and you're wasting it all."

"So sorry," he said before kissing her deeply, passionately.

"Ehhem." The intruder stood in the open doorway shaking her head, an amused expression on her face.

"Niobe," greeted Neo as he turned and stood.

"Leave your door open like that and anyone can just walk in," she said, stepping forward and closing the door behind her.

"Apparently."

"Shouldn't you be with Morpheus?" Trinity asked as she rose and began to unpack.

"He's with Lock, giving his official report. Thought I'd just stop by and say hi while I waited. Hi."

"Hi," Neo responded.

Trinity breezed past her into Nysa's room where she dumped some of her clothes onto the still unmade bed. "How long are you here?" she asked from the other room. "I thought the Logos was scheduled to leave before we got back."

"It was. Lock grounded us when some threats were made a couple of days ago."

"Threats?"

"You know, typical terrorist communication. The ship'll blow up during take off or something will happen mid-flight. I think it's all crap, but Lock doesn't want to risk it."

"He doesn't want to risk you."

"Probably. But I'm not gonna complain. I haven't seen Morpheus in months."

"How have things been here lately?" Neo asked while filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

"Hard to say. It's tense, that's for sure. Most of what's happening is off the grid, so those of us not directly involved just hear rumors and speculation."

"What sort of rumors?"

"That the New Resistance is building strength, increasing numbers, planning more than just rallies and demonstrations."

"Planning on using force? Attacking?"

"They're rumors, Neo. They're not so stupid as to try and start a war with the military. They'd have no defense."

"But you're saying they're planning something," Trinity said as she sat down across from Niobe.

"Maybe. There's really no way to tell. I'm not too worried about it though. The stuff going on inside the Matrix, now that worries me."

"Starting to look like before, agents on every corner, one step ahead." Neo got out some cups and placed them on the table just as the kettle began to howl. "Maybe if everyone knew what we did they'd stop causing trouble with each other and start preparing for the worst."

"The machines attacking? It is possible. They know it too. Problem is they're all so busy blaming each other for that fact that they can't see the big picture."

"We're destroying ourselves," Trinity commented solemnly.

"Why not," Neo said. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

The subject of their talk gradually changed, as it always seemed to. Niobe went on to fill them in on her crew, how everyone was, their families, etc. And Neo and Trinity did the same for those on board the Neb. They discussed particular missions, problems they had, mistakes they made, fortuitous situations. Eventually Niobe left to go be with Morpheus, who by that time was surely at home awaiting her arrival, and the couple headed over to Link and Zee's as they were expected to do.

Zee didn't seem to mind at all that her husband had invited them over; it was never an intrusion so far as she could see. She greeted them both and offered a drink. "Dinner should be ready soon," she said as she poured their glasses and sat down.

"Where are the girls," Trinity asked, noticing the obvious absence of giggling.

"Oh, they went for a walk."

"Yeah," Lysander interjected from the corner of the room where he and Link were playing chess, a game he had wanted to share with his father since he learned how to play some six months ago. "Livi wanted to show Nysa her new boyfriend," he went on in a mocking manner.

"Her what?" Link asked as Zee gave her son a _hush up_ look.

"He's not her boyfriend," she said simply. "He's just a boy who's also a friend."

"Who is he?" Link rose from his position on the floor and came over to the table where everyone sat with sly smiles on their faces, trying not to laugh at his obvious agitation. "What's his name?"

"Michael." The answer came from behind him where Olivia and Nysa stood in the open doorway. "And he _is_ my boyfriend," she said matter-of-factly. Nysa's mouth rounded over a silent _uh oh_ and Neo nearly choked on his now overwhelming desire to laugh. He was sure it wouldn't have seemed so funny if it were his 15-year-old daughter telling him she was seeing someone he had never met, had never even heard of. But it wasn't.

Zee tried to quell the situation by taking over. "He's a good kid, comes over for dinner once and awhile. He gets good grades, plays with Sander. He's very polite, excellent manners."

"He's polite?" Link asked caustically, his head looking as though it was going to explode.

"Very polite," Nysa said closing the door and moving to take a seat at the table.

He fumed, positively livid it seemed with this revelation. Zee rose and nuzzled his neck while whispering in his ear not to worry. He calmed a bit; she simply had that effect on him, especially when he hadn't seen her in over a month. She pulled him by the arm over to the table where they sat down next to each other. "You'll see, he's a good kid."

"Yeah, you can meet him tomorrow at the gathering," Olivia said with faux excitement.

"Oh right," Nysa quickly turned to her parents, "can I go to the Temple Gathering tomorrow?"

Neo and Trinity looked at one another for the answer, but neither seemed to know what to say. Link responded before they could regardless. "Absolutely not. And you're not going either," he said to Olivia.

"But mom said I could. She said I was old enough now."

"Like hell."

"Link, she'd be fine."

"All it is is dancing, if that's what you're worried about."

"No that's not… I just think you're too young to go."

"Well mom already said I could and since she's the full-time parent, I'm going to have to take her word over yours."

"Full-time parent? Let me tell you something honey…" He was interrupted by his wife dropping a plate of food in front of him, the fork clattering to the table. It was true, Zee was the real caregiver and knew their kids better than he could even hope to. If she said Livi was old enough, mature enough, you could bet she likely was. He knew better than to question her judgement regarding the children, but the thought of his little girl's body pressed up against some, some…Michael, bouncing and bumping, dancing 'til the dirt turned to mud with their sweat… that was just too much.

"I don't understand," Olivia continued. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust him."

"Who? Michael? You don't even know him." She pushed the food around her plate angrily as everyone else began to eat meekly, one small bite at a time, trying not to make too much noise or be noticed in any way.

"I know boys. And what's more, I know what happens at the gatherings. Once the prayers and speeches are over it's all party time, and that's no place for a kid."

Olivia scraped her fork loudly, shrilly against her plate before saying, "I'm not a kid."

"I told her she could go, so she can go," Zee finally said in an attempt to put an end to it all.

"Baby," he said softly turning to her in his chair. "You remember what they're like. You remember how that _dancing_ was, and the things it can lead to. I know you remember what it can lead to." Zee knew exactly what he meant, she remembered their first time like it was yesterday. They were so young then, not too much older than Olivia was now. The music had gotten to them, the rhythm of the drums, the rhythm of their bodies, and they managed to sneak away to be alone, to be with each other.

"Come on Link," Nysa interrupted, breaking the silence that pervaded the rest of the table. "It's a gathering, not an orgy."

Neo coughed violently, the bite of food he had just taken lodged firmly in his throat. Trinity ignored him and turned instead to her daughter. "Where did you learn that?" she asked, a hint of scolding in her voice.

Nysa simply shrugged as Link broke into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, not so funny now is it?" he asked Neo who was just beginning to catch his breath.

"The point," Nysa began loudly, trying to drown out both her father's labored breathing and Link's incessant laughing, "is that it's not a big deal, so don't make it into one."

"She's right," agreed Zee.

Trinity continued to stare at her daughter suspiciously. "Why do you want to go?" she asked.

"I just want to hear Commander Lock give his speech, see if he mentions anything about the raid last week, maybe takes responsibility for the bystanders who were injured. I know he won't, but I'd still like to hear his insights into the matter," she added sarcastically. "Oh, and I'd also like to be there just in case an orgy does break out."

"Use that word one more time and you're not leaving the apartment for the next two months," Neo shot out as Link disintegrated into laughter once more.

"Yes sir," she said to her father, adding on a salute for extra flippancy.

"So we can go then?" Olivia asked, completely ignoring her father who by now was nearly sobbing.

The two mothers looked at each other, realizing that it would have to be up to them to make the final logical decision. Something passed between them, a sort of understanding, and it was quickly settled. "Just behave yourselves," Zee said with a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 15

"Why are we here again?" Olivia asked as the three moved cautiously through the crowds.

Michael turned back to her, still parting the masses to make way for the girls. "I told him I'd show. I mean I don't really believe in this crap. Actually I just don't care one way or the other, but he's a friend and it's his first time speaking. You know moral support and all." They continued on until he bumped into another young man who turned and smiled. He was tall, blond, thin but muscular, and possessed within his light eyes a sort of joy and charisma seldom seen in these harsh times. In short he seemed the exact opposite of Michael, a boy who had spent all of adolescence trying to overcome his awkward gait and crooked smile. Luckily, for reasons unbeknownst to him Olivia liked his gawky look and goofy sense of humor.

"Hey, you made it," he said as the two shook hands. The blond moved in closer and said softly in his ear, "thanks."

Michael pulled Olivia next to him, holding her close and began to introduce everyone. "This is Styx," he said of his friend. "And this is Nysa, and my Livi."

"Your Livi?" she said, smiling. "Hi."

"I've heard a lot about you. Really, Michael can't shut up about how wonderful you are…all of which I'm sure is true. We got a few minutes, if you guys want to come around back, it's a little quieter." He led the group further into the catacombs, beyond the crowds and into a small room used as an apartment by some of the first settlers of Zion. Only one other person was in the room, a man called King, whose real name was never uttered by any within the movement for fear that his true identity would be exposed and either the military or the Liberators would find him. He was, for all intents and purposes, the leader of the New Resistance. As the four entered, Styx nodded a hello in King's direction. He returned the sentiment before going back to his reading.

"Styx, huh?" He turned to see Nysa looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Don't like it? I thought long and hard about that name."

"Really?" Michael asked sincerely. "You told me you just happened to be studying about it when you were pulled out."

"I was. But it still means something."

"Death," Nysa interjected. "Death, hatred, vows and oaths so diabolical that even the gods were afraid to break them."

He looked at her closely, surprised. "You know Greek mythology? I didn't think they taught that here."

"They don't," she said matter-of-factly.

"Nysa doesn't participate in the same studies we do," Olivia added.

"Nope, the elders don't determine what I learn."

"Right, you go with your parents while they work. Veritable freedom fighters, eh?"

"They do their part."

"Just a shame it's the wrong part, fighting for the wrong side."

"And where would you be right now if not for them, and others like them? Still in the Matrix leading a pathetic and meaningless existence ignorant and devoid of any concept of true reality."

He laughed slightly and went on even as Livi and Michael sat silent and stunned. "That's true. I doubt they mean to further corrupt the system…"

"They don't corrupt the system," Nysa interrupted angrily. "The system itself is corrupt."

"So you do believe that what's being done is unjust? That the Council and the military and the Liberators are all wrong?"

"Not wrong, just unenlightened. They're doing what they think is best."

"To the detriment of the human race."

"Maybe."

"But since it's done with good intentions, it's all right?"

"Because it's done for a good reason, a righteous cause, it's forgivable."

He thought about that for a moment. It had been two years since he joined the New Resistance and since that time he had never truly questioned any of the groups motives. It was of course too dangerous to openly debate the subject with others, people outside the rebel ranks, so most of the discussions regarding the rebellion that he had been a part of involved little or no disagreement. This was far more enjoyable.

"You admit it's a corrupt path though? One that will only lead to havoc?"

"Who's to say? I can't see the future."

"Can't you? I thought that was in your blood."

"Excuse me?" Nysa's eyes narrowed. Speculation about her heritage had always been a sore spot with her. There were those who thought she might be special like Neo, almost divine, with the ability to see the future or manipulate time and space. Then there were those who felt she was merely a child, just another vapid human who received special treatment for no reason at all. And naturally others doubted she were even human at all, sent by the machines, a child never even meant to be born into this world but for the benefit of the enemy. All of them irked her precisely because none of them truly knew anything about her.

Styx of course did not know this, being no more aware of who she really was than any other person in their vast city. It was a joke, no more. He had assumed, especially after hearing so much about her from Michael via Olivia, that she was just like any other girl. Of course in the brief time that they already had together he could see that that was just as erroneous as his brief attempt at humor had been.

"I didn't…I mean, I didn't mean to offend you. Or…" he drifted, not knowing what to say next.

Michael, from across the table, began to laugh. "What's the matter, Styx, actually at a loss for words? That's a first."

He smirked bitterly at his friend. "All that I meant was, well I mean about what I was saying before…you said what they were doing was forgivable. A person only needs forgiveness if they did something wrong in the first place."

"A person only _seeks_ forgiveness if they perform an act that is _seen_ as wrong. Just because one person views it as a misdeed, doesn't mean it actually is."

"But you think it is."

"Think what is?"

"The act."

"What act?"

"The one…ones being performed by soldiers all over, including your parents."

"And mine," Olivia interjected. "Or at least my dad."

"You want me to say that I think my parents are wrong, that they're risking their lives for nothing?"

Styx leaned into her, so close she could almost feel his breath on her neck. "I want you to say what you feel," he uttered near her ear, the others barely able to make it out.

She looked at him closely, studied his face. He seemed sincere, trustworthy. She had not known many people, had not met enough either good or bad to be able to effectively tell the difference. Despite being well learned, despite thinking of herself as an adult, she really was just an innocent little girl when it came to things outside her own world. Yet somehow she knew he was genuine, could see and recognize that he had no intention of playing her, pitting her against her parents. Whatever his beliefs, whatever his motives, in that moment, looking into his bright blue eyes, she trusted him.

"They're tools. The Council would like to do right by us, might even think they are. But the truth is they can't see past their own desire to win, to stick it to the machines and destroy the Matrix. They refuse to compromise, and that's been the downfall for various peoples throughout all of human history."

"Like the Greeks. The supreme leader of all Greek culture, Athens, cut down by their inability to strike a balance with Sparta," Styx said, leaning back in his chair.

"For all their wisdom, all their philosophizing, they still weren't able to see that. It's the same here, now. The Council has this idea, this theory that if we have more people somehow we could defeat the machines whenever they do chose to attack."

"They just don't understand that by adding to our numbers we're actually increasing the odds of an attack happening sooner rather than later."

"Exactly. They're unable or unwilling to acknowledge that."

"That's why we're here. That's what we're trying to do," he said looking straight into her eyes, focusing on her as though she were the only other person in the room, perhaps even the world. "We need to make them see." His voice held such emotion, such determination that she found herself getting lost in it. "You know, you see." He sat upright a smile playing over his lips once again. "Nysa, you should help. You should join."

She laughed with a snort. Ridiculous, simply ridiculous. If her parents even knew she was here at this rebel rally they would kill her. Join? It was impossible. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Why not? You seem to believe in our ideals. And, you're very well spoken, you know what you're talking about and you know how to say it. That's more than most of our members."

"I'm part of a crew…sort of anyway."

"You'd be surprised how many within our ranks are. You said it yourself, the military is just a tool, they rest under the thumb of the Council and are virtually forced to do their bidding."

"That's a little strong, don't you think. It's not that sinister."

"Isn't it?" He stood, preparing to leave. "The system is flawed. The Council, the military, the Temple, those institutions may be against us, but there are always people in every walk of life who manage to break free from the ignorance and oppression that surrounds us. I know, I'm one of them." He extended his hand to her and she hesitantly reached up and took hold. "So are you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 16

The rally did not last long, they never did. It was too risky for a rebel gathering to go more than an hour or so. They stayed throughout the entire thing, listened to Styx speak about his experience joining the New Resistance. He stood in front of the throngs of people and told them about his life inside the Matrix, about the pain and misery people inflicted on one another there. It is the human condition, he now realized, to hurt others, to bring pain into their lives in an attempt to keep it from entering theirs. He saw it everyday, he said, selfishness, despair, war, and misery, and though he was only 12-years-old at the time of his release, he understood the implications of such things very well.

He spoke about his feelings regarding his release, his fear and confusion, his gratitude and excitement. He had a family in the Matrix, in Zion he was just another orphan. It hardly seemed fair. There were times he wished he had never left, had stayed inside and lived the life he knew, forsaking the one he was meant to live. But two years ago, something inside him changed. He was eighteen, old enough to join a crew, old enough to be a rescue worker if he so desired, and save others just as he had been saved. But that was not his mission. And so instead of training with the military as he had always intended, he sought out different avenues.

By that time of course the New Resistance had been long flourishing, but Styx had not taken much notice, burying himself instead in his studies and other teenage interests. It was King himself who had introduced him to the world he was now a part of, though somewhat inadvertently. He had lost his own son some years before and took a shining to Styx because he reminded him of his boy. They shared the same light hair and eyes, same general demeanor, same joy of learning about new things. Above all else, according to King, they shared the same smile, one of hope and virtue, innocence and strength. The two grew close out of loneliness, a boy with no parents, a man with no child. It was only gradually, as King shared his views about the world that Styx became convinced of his place in it.

He stood up in front of all those people and expressed his views, his feelings, told them why he believed the things he did, but never overtly attempted to change the way they thought. He simply shared, and for that Nysa admired him. She was dominant, at times down right defiant, and had never quite mastered the fine art of persuasion. Styx was in many ways just her opposite, gentle and patient, cheerful and sincere. He was light to her dark, a smile to her frown. And as she stood there watching him speak to all those people, she couldn't help but think that he was only talking to her, just as he had been in the back room not an hour before.

When the rally ended Styx begrudgingly agreed to meet them all at the Temple gathering that night. He of course had not planned on going since the Temple represented a part of the problem and held within its walls countless enemies. But Nysa pointed out to him that he had earlier admitted that the institution is separate from the people, and within every seemingly adversarial organization, there were still people enlightened enough to be on his side. He then relented and agreed to go simply so that he would not seem a snob, or so he claimed. In truth, he made his decision based solely on her face, Nysa's that is, and his unwillingness to take his eyes off of it.

"Where've you been?" Trinity asked as she walked in the door.

"Out with Livi and Michael."

"So how is this Michael? He seem good enough?"

"He's nice. Livi really likes him."

"I guess she's smart enough to choose someone worthwhile."

"Yup." Nysa turned to head into her room but stopped short when her mother grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Come here for a minute," she said, encouraging her daughter to sit with her. "The gathering tonight," she began slowly, seemingly unaware of how to proceed. "It…"

"Is a gathering of people?" Nysa tried.

She gave her daughter a snide look. "It is. There will be a lot of people there, some you know, most you don't." She looked down at her hands, which were twisting uncomfortably in her lap. "I know you're not used to being around so many people. I'm not used to you being around so many people."

"Is this about sex? Because I really was just kidding about the whole orgy thing."

"Ha ha. I just want you to be careful is all. And stay where we can see you."

"Where you can see me? There're going to be a thousand people there."

"Just don't wander off. Please."

"Don't worry Mom," she said rising from the table. "Wouldn't want you to get even more wrinkles."

"Smart ass," she uttered smiling.

As Nysa's bedroom door closed, the apartment door opened. Neo lumbered in clearly exhausted after sitting in on the day-long Council meeting. He moved over to the table and collapsed into one of the chairs, Trinity silently snickering all the while. "Have fun?" she asked sarcastically.

He gave her a look and proceeded to double over, head in hands.

"Long day, huh? Missing the Matrix already?"

"Definitely."

"You want some tea?" she offered rising. He sat back and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk by, then pulled her into his lap. She sat there and ran her fingers through his hair, letting his head rest on her bosom.

"It's not good," he mumbled into her chest.

"What? What did they say?"

His face rose and he met her gaze. "Nothing. They talked for hours, but nobody said anything." He paused, shaking his head in obvious disappointment. "They know something's coming, but they don't know what, or when, or how. It's just a bunch of rumors and speculation."

"Why are they so sure that anything's going to happen at all?"

"Because they don't trust the rebels."

"You shouldn't call them that, it's so negative."

"And?"

"And, maybe they're not the one's who should be viewed in a negative light."

From the beginning both Neo and Trinity had been torn on what to believe, who's side to take. Being away from Zion helped their procrastination. On the Neb they need only worry about doing their jobs, nothing more, but at home they were always met with unconscious urgings to make a decision, choose a side. It was not as simple for them as it might have been for others. They were remnants from the last age, a time when the only mandate was to destroy the Matrix, free as many as possible. And they were good at their jobs, the best. It was their purpose in life, their calling. They could not so simply abandon that, let alone speak out against it. Nor did they want to. Everyone knew that it was right to help free those trapped inside the computer, yet it could have considerable consequences. It was now a matter of choosing between all those who deserved freedom or those who now faced the possibility of losing it once again. Should they continue helping those who they were meant to help, or should they placate the machines a bit in an attempt to save the people of Zion? Innocents would be sacrificed either way.

"Do we have to go tonight?" he asked, changing the subject and whining as a small child might.

"We haven't been in years."

"Neither of us even follow the ways of the Temple, not really."

"Neither do most of those who go. But it will give us a chance to be part of the community, to see what it's become."

"I'm not sure that's going to be a good thing."

"Me either." She left his lap and pulled him up as well. "Come on, let's go change," she said pulling him into their room, his heavy feet shuffling along the metal floor.

A couple of hours later the family was heading out the door, already late for the opening prayer. Upon arriving at the Temple they all worked to maneuver their way through the crowd, slowly migrating to where Link stood with a scowl on his face, this presumably from meeting his daughter's new boyfriend. Hushed greetings were offered, hellos and introductions made with whispers. It wasn't until Commander Lock took the stage that everyone became silent, directing their attention to him. Lock had of course given speeches before, though he preferred not to, saying he was a military man, not an orator. But this one he had wanted to give, this one he felt he needed to give.

"People of Zion," he began, voice loud and strong commanding not only attention but also respect. "We gather here today under dire circumstances. Our world is changing and so are we with it. Dark times have fallen on our city once again. Not only do we now fear the machines, we must also fear our fellow man, our neighbors and coworkers, friends, and even family. We are a people divided, as you all undoubtedly know. There are factions rising among us, people who wish to go against what has always been a central dictum in our society, to free all we can and shut down the Matrix. These people, these rebels believe that we should compromise with the machines, find a way to live together with them. I say, we can not do that, we will not do that!"

Cheers rose from the audience, applause and shouts of various unintelligible confirmations. Nysa looked out amongst the masses, one face catching her eye, Styx. He stood alone, leaning against the far wall, watching and listening intently. Surely he was not pleased with what the commander was saying, but he couldn't have been surprised either. Nysa only hoped that he stayed throughout the speech, stuck around long enough for her to find him after, instead of becoming too quickly fed up with these redundant party lines and sneaking back through the crowd desperately seeking an exit.

"They will do anything in support of their position, sabotage ships, kill innocents. They think this is a strength, this desire and ability to do whatever it takes. They think it will help them win. But we too will do whatever is needed to win this fight. We too will make sacrifices, and play dirty if necessary. The machines have been the greatest threat to the people of Zion for as long as any of us can remember, but that is not the case now. A new threat has risen, one far more sinister. These rebels will try to lure you with their false hopes, change your minds and hearts with scare tactics. But you will not be so easily duped, you can not be swayed, for you are men and women of Zion!"

Again applause rose, though Nysa and all those who surrounded her stood silent and motionless. She could not help but think that all that was being said was nonsensical, mere rhetoric meant to inflame and inspire the masses. It was dangerous.

"I stand before you tonight, leader of your armies, fellow patriot of Zion, with but one more thing to say. Against the New Resistance we will prevail. No more will their insolence, their terrorist acts be ignored, nor will they go unpunished. This is the end. This is us putting our collective foot down. We haven't the time for rebelliousness. War may be coming to our home yet again and we must meet it with a united front. Any who are not with us are against us, and if we must, to survive, if we must stamp them all out, we will!"

"Crazy. He can't do that. He can't say that," Trinity uttered, barely audible from beneath the cheers. Lock vacated the stage, walked off and disappeared into the catacombs as the drums began to play. All around them people danced and celebrated as though he had given good news, provided something worth celebrating. Neo turned and walked off, whispering something in Trinity's ear as he did so. She remained, statuesque in an angry and embittered pose, with arms folded across her chest. Nysa looked at her mother, watched her father walk into the darkness just beyond them, and felt a tug on her loose sleeve.

"Come on," Olivia said, tying to drag Nysa even as she was being pulled along by Michael. "Let's go." Trinity glanced up at her and gave her approval with a nod, letting her follow her friends down to the cave floor where the thousands of feet could be heard beating and sloshing in rhythm with the drums. They were pulled and pushed, bumped and grabbed, until the three were lost somewhere in the middle of all the glorious confusion.

Michael and Livi danced, jumped and stomped along with the others as though it were all some sort of catching disease, everyone moving in a different fashion, yet somehow in the exact same way. Like the speech, like the Council in general, the music being played forced all the people to fall into a certain rhythm, to act as one pulse for the greater whole. Resistance, as they say, was futile.

"Hey," she heard from behind. It was loud, close to her ear, as it had to have been in order for her to hear it at all. She turned and found herself face to face with Styx who was smiling brightly.

"Hey," she responded, still barely moving, lost in her own world of trepidation and confusion.

"You're not dancing," he said to her just as she was bumped violently from behind. He caught her as she fell into his chest, lifted her up so she again stood straight, and let his hands drift down to her hips. "It's okay," he said, and she believed him.

They danced and danced and danced. For what seemed like hours they moved in sync, beating their bare feet into the ground, drawing up more mud, slipping at times and steadying themselves on whichever person seemed most sturdy at the time. If someone fell, there was always another there to reach down and help them. When two people collided, apologies and a steadying hand were always offered. It was as though they truly were all somehow connected within those cave walls. Strangers lifted each other into the air, pulsated as one, let their sweat all mingle together on their bodies, the dirt floor, in the air. It was, Nysa couldn't help but think, simply magical.

She had nearly forgotten all about the inflammatory speech, so caught up in the affection and acceptance offered up by the rhythmic beat of the drums. But Neo could not be so easily seduced. He had left earlier in search of Councilor Hamann, who had assured him that day in the meeting that bloodshed would not take place between either side of this conflict. This was what he said, yet he without a doubt had known how provoking and inciting Lock's words would be.

"Enough, Neo," the Councilor finally said after long minutes of questions and accusations. "One might begin to wonder who's side you were on."

"I'm on the side of Zion," he said angrily. "I did not give up my life for these people just so they could kill each other, be given permission to kill each other."

"That's not what happened. All Commander Lock said was that we will no longer simply allow this dissension. We need to be united."

"At any cost?"

"A true warrior would not have to ask that question."

"This isn't right, Councilor. It's not going to lead anywhere good."

"Well, I guess we'll see about that."

"Councilor…"

"Someone had to take a stand, Neo. We figured it should be us. Now if you will excuse me, my family is waiting, as is yours I imagine."

He stood for a moment watching as the Councilor effectively turned his back on him and all of his concerns, then walked the opposite direction, back to where he had left Trinity. By the time he reached her she was laughing with Niobe and Morpheus, Link sulking off to the side. Clearly she had calmed down, began to loosen up once again.

"The perils of fatherhood," Morpheus said chuckling, looking over at the despondent Link. They had been discussing Michael, or more aptly discussing how grown up Olivia had become. Neo could easily understand his plight. As a father it was always hard to see your child grow, amazing, joyous, enlightening, but painful as well. At times it startled him to look at Nysa and see her in a woman's body, to hear her use a woman's voice. She was his little girl, his baby, and though she had matured right in front of his eyes, little by little everyday, the realization that she had somehow grown up seemed to come as a shock. It must be even harder, he imagined, for Link who didn't have the ability to watch it happen, ease himself into it all. One day he would see his child as a child, and when he returned, the very next time he saw her, he was forced to look into the face of a young woman. Neo treasured all the times, good and bad, he had with his daughter as she grew; Link had only a few memories to choose from. For him it was as though he blinked, and his baby was gone.

"Did you find him?" Trinity asked as Neo came up behind her, folding his arms around her waist.

"I found him."

She turned into him and looked into his eyes, solemnly, sincerely. "It won't change anything. What's done is done."

"I always hated that saying." He smiled, halfheartedly, but smiled none the less.

"There they are," said Niobe, finger pointing out into the middle of the crowd. "And they look like they're having more fun than us. Come on," she said grabbing Morpheus by the arm and dragging him away to go dance.

"Who's that? The kid with Nysa, I don't recognize him." Zee squinted over her husband's shoulder, trying to see whom he was talking about.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe one of Michael's friends."

"Well I hope he's a friend of Nysa too, cause they seem awfully close."

By now the internal rhythm of the dance had slowed for both Styx and Nysa. They were still in sync, still moving in unison, but much slower. The constant jumping and thrashing had worn her out and she was now leaning into her partner, letting his body support hers as they rocked and pulsated. His arms ran the length of hers, pressed against her hot flesh, their fingers intertwined. She could feel his breath on her neck, warm and moist, the tip of his nose barely touching her skin. His hands, on top of hers, with fingers still laced, rubbed soft lines on the tops of her thighs. It was hot in the cavern, sweaty and muggy, with air so heavy it was hard to breathe. She began to feel lightheaded, though uncertain of whether it was due to the environment or something else entirely. It seemed almost as though she were melting into him, this boy, this man she only just met hours before. It was as though she were becoming part of him, and he part of her.

Neo looked down into the mass of people and saw his daughter, her body pressed against this blond stranger. A heat rose inside of him, blood rushed to his head, his face, causing him to do something he was not known to do, blush. But no one noticed this, no one took notice of anything at all in fact until he began to run, pushing through the crowd, trying desperately to make his way to her.

"See," Link said pointing after him and beginning to follow. "I'm not the only crazy overprotective father here."

Trinity and Zee stood watching, one laughing slightly, one not. Trinity knew that there was more than what Link and Zee saw, more than they thought was going on. Neo was protective of Nysa, naturally, but not so much so that he would embarrass her by interrupting a dance that was taking place in front of a thousand people.

Link moved swiftly, trying to catch up but not having much luck. He dodged various people, pushed his way through others and continued to glance up to see Neo doing the same, just much further ahead. It did seem odd to him; Neo was not one to overreact. But now was not the time to question his motives, he simply had to trudge on so that he might rescue his daughter from the sexual awakening he so desperately feared.

Nysa continued to sway in Styx's arms, oblivious to the events unfolding around her. She pulled herself out of her pleasure induced stupor long enough to open her eyes and see Olivia facing her, not more than six inches away. The two girls smiled at one another, genuinely happy for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Livi reached out for her friend, just to touch her, to convey her love, but Nysa shifted suddenly. Styx had let go of her, fallen back as someone came from behind and pushed him away. Nysa nearly fell but was grabbed around the waist, saved, it seemed, until her foot slipped out from under her in the mud. She twisted and fell to one side, the stranger behind her lunging now at air, then falling into her friend. She looked up to see Olivia still reaching for her, reaching, then falling, sinking to the ground with a inaudible moan.

"Nysa!" Was that her father? She could barely tell if she had heard anything at all between the beat of the drums and the blood pounding in her ears. She glanced up quickly to see if she could determine where it had come from. She didn't see her father. Instead she saw Styx hit a man, hard, the man who had caught her. He lost his footing while throwing a second more wild punch and the man took off, shoving his way through the crowd. She looked at Styx, perhaps for an explanation, perhaps simply because he was there, but noticed that he was not returning her gaze. His eyes were on Olivia who, Nysa finally turned to see, was lying in the mud, unmoving, a knife protruding from her chest.

She crawled to her friend, examining her closely, focusing on the blood that spilled from her mouth as she tried to speak. By now those around them had stopped dancing and were looking down at the young girl bleeding to death on the Temple floor. Nysa grabbed her hand, the same one that had been reaching for her not five seconds before. Livi struggled to breathe, gasped and coughed, blood hitting Nysa in the face as she leaned over her.

"It'll be okay," Michael repeated again and again, holding her head in his lap. "You'll be okay." Nysa could say nothing, she only stared at her friend, desperately trying to cover the horror she knew resided in her eyes with something more serene, more comforting. She wanted to tell her what Michael was, but somehow she knew that it was not going to be okay.

None of them even noticed when Neo arrived, having pushed his way through all those people, trying to get to the girls before the man he saw from up above might. But he was too late. He stood there gazing down on the wreckage that lay before him, traumatized from seeing Olivia hurt, relieved however that Nysa was not. Just as his daughter could do nothing but squeeze her friend's hand, try to hold onto her, keep her from drifting away, he too felt utterly powerless and remained motionless.

"No, no, no…" Link murmured to himself as he approached his child. He bent down and kneeled next to her. The world seemed blurry, unreal. Part of him didn't know what was happening, or if any of it were even happening at all. The he looked up at Nysa, her eyes stunned and brimming with tears, her face splattered with his daughter's blood and he knew. He reached down to hold her, take her into his arms just as he had done when she was young and had a nightmare or was ill. He fixed her then, he could fix her now. But as he slowly rocked his little girl, almost in the moment he gathered into his arms in fact, he felt her last breath pass through her. He continued to hold her, rock her, protect her, refusing to admit she was gone.

Nysa knew, though no one around her moved, no one cried out or even seemed to notice, she knew, had felt her go, seen her soul escape through her still open eyes. She dropped her hand suddenly, let it fall lifelessly to the muddy ground, and leaned back on her heels. Looking up she noticed her father standing above her, gazing at her with tears in his eyes. Then she heard screams, even through the music that still continued to play, she heard Zee's screams. Upon seeing her move towards her, her own mother in tow, Nysa jumped up and ran. She pushed her way through the crowd all the people, some of whom seemed to have no idea what had just happened. Had it only _just_ happened? Minutes, seconds, maybe, was how long it took for her friend to die, to leave her forever.

She stopped suddenly, realizing she was alone, deep within the catacombs, alone just as she so often wanted to be. She stood motionless, trying to drown out the beat of the drums that still echoed in her ears, as well as her own heartbeat, which pounded even more violently.

"Nysa?" Her father was there, behind her. He had followed her. "Nys, baby?" He moved closer and she turned, threw up her hands, motioning him to stop, don't come any closer. He acquiesced. The room began to spin and she dropped her hands and reached for something to hold onto, but even the wall was not enough to keep her from falling. Her fingers slowly slipped down the length of the smooth wet rock, clawing as they went searching for a hold. She collapsed to her knees and began to vomit, heave upon heave, emptying her stomach completely. Neo knelt down beside her, held back her hair, and when she was done, he supported her wracked body with his own as she leaned into him and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long, I know the chapters seem to be coming fewer and further between, but bare with me. I'll try to post the next one soon. Meantime, please continuing reviewing as your previous one have been greatly appreciated.

Chapter 17

For two days Nysa did not speak. Her parents barely whispered. Livi's parents only cried. The rest of Zion however could not muster such silent solemnity. For someone to be killed during a Temple gathering was not only a horrific crime, but entirely blasphemous as well. All of Zion was outraged, even those who supported the rebel cause could not fathom how such an act could be perpetrated. The New Resistance of course denied any responsibility, saying they had no plans to attack anyone, least of all some young innocent girl. Most did not believe them, after all the attack did follow a very inflammatory speech opposing the resistance, one that everyone knew would likely lead to some sort of violent outburst. But no one, from either side assumed responsibility, nor did they provide the authorities with any information.

For the rebels the military was the enemy, so naturally they refused to lend any aid in their investigation, claiming that they would look into the matter themselves. And they did. Everyone inside the New Resistance was asked if they had any knowledge of the crime. Certain individuals who were suspected of acting on their own and swaying the mission of the group were effectively browbeaten for information. But the Council could not see past their refusal to cooperate with the official investigation and encouraged the belief that this was proof of their guilt.

As for the assailant himself, he was found later that same night, throat cut, in one of the catacombs where the rebel rallies often took place. No one knew of his affiliation, whether he favored the resistance or the Council, in fact few people knew anything of him at all. He had been one of the first pulled from the Matrix since the peace began some 16 years ago. Growing up an orphan, then choosing to work alone as an engineering assistant, he kept mostly to himself, forging no real ties with anyone in Zion. His death, of course, was quite suspicious. Some thought he was killed because he had acted alone, possibly putting the group's mission in jeopardy. Others wondered if he did not act alone at all, but was told to kill the girl that night, then was himself killed so as to ensure his silence.

For Neo, the identity of the killer did not matter nearly as much as the identity of the intended victim. No one had really seen the murder take place, seen the assailant lunge at Nysa, the knife just missing her as she slipped and fell to the ground. As a result, most people thought that Olivia was the target, or if not specifically her any innocent person in the crowd. But Neo had seen it all, not then of course, there were far too many people surrounding him as he ran, but in his mind's eye, as he stood above the dancing crowd watching a stranger approach his daughter. He did not just sense it, feel that there may be trouble, as Trinity believed he had, he truly saw it. Only in his vision, Nysa was stabbed, just as the man clearly had intended. He did not tell anyone this though, not Trinity, he didn't want her to worry, not Link, he had too much on his mind now anyway, and certainly not Nysa who would naturally blame herself, feeling guilty for her friend falling in her place. It was not until Livi's remains were interred and things began to calm down a bit that he spoke of it, confessing to Morpheus and Niobe as Trinity sat seemingly not at all surprised.

"That is possible," Morpheus said after Neo finished telling them about his theory, about Nysa being the real target.

"It's more than just a possibility," he countered. "Someone wants my daughter dead and I want to know who."

"And why," interjected Trinity.

"Someone wanted her dead ten years ago too," Niobe began. "We never solved that one. Now it's coming back to bite us."

"The same person?"

"Or group."

"That is an awfully long grudge to hold against a little girl," Morpheus commented.

Neo turned his back sullenly before speaking. "They don't have a grudge against her."

"You can't just assume it's about you," Trinity said, causing him to turn again and face her.

"What then?"

"Maybe," Morpheus began slowly, contemplating his next words, carefully compiling his thoughts. "Maybe it is Nysa. Maybe there is something about her we are not aware of."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps others believe she is important, or will become important in this next revolution. If it is believed that she is meant to fight on one side, even somehow lead them to victory, then it would stand to reason that the opposing side would want her dead."

"Even as a child? That's barbaric," Niobe commented. "Besides, the New Resistance and the Liberators hadn't even formed yet when she was first attacked."

"But the seeds had been planted."

Trinity shifted uncomfortably while refilling her cup. "Maybe people want her dead because they think she's not human, not playing for our side." Neo gave her a disgusted look from across the table and she winced. "I'm not saying…I know she's human. But I also know what others have said from the time she was born. They've always suspected there was more to our return, that we sent back by the machines for some reason."

"That is true," Morpheus considered. "It may have nothing at all to do with the new revolution. People may not trust her because they fear she was sent, perhaps even created by the machines. If they think she is here to do their bidding or in some way act on their behalf, of course they want her gone."

"So what do we do?" asked Niobe.

Trinity glanced sidelong at the closed bedroom door that had kept Nysa shut off from all others for the past few days. She had not left her room since returning to their apartment that fateful night. Trinity had helped her wash off Livi's blood and change into clean clothes, and Neo had quietly tucked her into bed just as he had when she was a small child, and she had barely risen since. "She's safe here. She hasn't even left her room, so I'm not too worried about someone attacking her now."

"At this point," Neo added solemnly, "I'm more concerned about her starving."

"Well," said Niobe as she rose from the table, "you just take care of your daughter and we'll handle the rest."

Morpheus followed Niobe's lead as she headed for the door. "We will figure this out. And we will ensure that Nysa remains safe," he said before exiting.

Trinity and Neo sat in their quiet apartment, both looking down pensively, focusing on nothing at all. This is how they had been spending most of their time lately, thinking, worrying, mourning. With the Neb currently interred and their jobs on hiatus, the couple had plenty of time to wallow and grieve, not only for Olivia, but for all of Zion, which they feared was headed down a miserable path. It was, of course, entirely normal for Neo to behave this way, living inside his head, contemplative, introspective. Trinity however found this way of life simply depressing. She wanted to do something, _needed_ to. A friend was dead, her daughter in jeopardy, her people at each other's throats, and all she could do was sit and mope.

"I'm going to see if she needs anything," she said, rising quickly from the table, determination in her voice.

"Yeah," he responded, then looked up at her with red eyes. "See if she'll eat."

She nodded, grabbing a small basket of sweets that Link had sent home with her. The remembrance ceremony had been earlier that day and the grieving family was overloaded with various offerings, primarily foods. Nysa was noticeably absent. _Heartbroken, traumatized_, those were the words floating around. As difficult as he found it to see past the blinding pain of loss, Link still recognized that Nysa was hurting, and so he made a small though heartfelt gesture collecting the pieces of food he knew she would enjoy most and instructing Trinity to give them to her.

"Nys," she said softly, tapping on the door as she entered the dark room.

Nysa felt the side of the bed sag as her mother perched on the edge. She feigned sleep just as she had been doing for days. Eventually, after hours of lying utterly still, she was able to trick her body into sleeping, but only for moments at a time. Though she remained motionless, eyes tightly shut, Trinity knew that this was not one of those brief moments of rest. Trying not to overtly disturb her, she sat quietly, using the pad of her thumb to trace lines across her daughter's forehead. The touch was soft and gentle, just as Nysa had remembered it from years ago when she was tucked in again after a nightmare or being sick.

_Sick._ She remembered it all only vaguely, being so ill those many years ago, having all the adults looming over her, expressions of concern consuming their faces. She knew of course that someone had made her sick, her parents told her that much, more in an attempt to get information than to encourage her to look out for herself. That was long ago and at that time she was not expected to take care or herself, her parents were responsible for that. Now things were different. Someone still wanted to hurt her and despite being old enough and more than capable, in her estimation at least, of protecting herself, she managed to let her guard down, and Livi had paid the price.

She turned slowly, the mattress creaking beneath her, and looked up into her mother's eyes. It was still dark in the room and she could only barely make out the familiar lines and curves of her face, but she could tell Trinity was smiling at her, a sad smile though it may have been, and it comforted her, if only a little.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 18

A week was all the time she could stand drowning in sorrow, a week and no more. Nysa rose from bed six days after Olivia's death, washed up, changed clothes, and left her room. It was early in the morning, a time when normally no one was up, a time when she enjoyed sitting quietly by herself, drinking tea alone in the dark. But it was not dark in the main room this morning. She squinted, not having been exposed to that much light in days, and saw her father sitting at the table spinning a basket full of breads and pastries around in quick circles. He looked up at her and smiled, pleased, though not entirely surprised by her presence.

"Sweetbread?" he offered, placing a finger on the basket to keep it from spinning further. She sat down across from him and thumbed through the food. Finding a piece that looked good she began to eat it, slowly at first, then hurriedly, devouring it quickly before reaching for another. Neo chuckled under his breath. "Hungry?"

She only nodded, licking her fingers distastefully as she continued to eat. Neo watched, a smile playing on his lips. He knew that she would recover, even if never fully, she was too strong not to. But he hadn't expected it to take as long as it did, a week with barely any food, no words, not even audible cries, a week of worry and fear for him. Eating was only a first step he knew, but coupling that with her being dressed and out of bed seemed a miracle, and he had to be at least somewhat relieved.

When she finished, she pushed away from the table, leaned back in her chair and looked Neo in the eye. "I know she's dead because of me," she said plainly.

He was startled by this revelation, in part because he did not realize she knew who the intended target was, but mostly because as a parent hearing words like that simply strike deep. He reached for her hand to reassure her that it was not true. "Nysa," was all he got out before she trudged on paying him no heed.

"I'm not saying it was my fault. It wasn't, I know that. It was an accident. I slipped in the mud and she got stabbed instead of me."

"We don't know that."

"_I_ know that. I'm the one who should be dead." Neo flinched visibly, but she went on undisturbed. "But I'm not."

He looked up at his daughter, perplexed by the determination in her voice, her face, the same face that had held nothing but sorrow for days. There was a sort of light in her eyes now that he had not seen before, one that burned of tenacity and conviction, a steely resolve that no one could break. It was the same light he had seen in Trinity's eyes when she set her mind to something, the same one that both angered and enveloped him.

"I want to know who it was. I want to know everything about him, everything that you know."

He told her, told her of his death, probable murder, his lack of affiliation, his utter insignificance. He told her what had been happening in Zion, with the official investigation as well as the people's general mistrust. He told her that though there were rumors about the New Resistance looking into the matter themselves, he knew nothing of what had come from their investigation.

"I know someone," she began cautiously, "who might know about it."

The room fell into silence. Neo looked at his daughter who sat with eyes glued to the tabletop. Knew someone? Who? Who could she possibly know, when nearly everyone she had ever met was already a friend of his? Where could she even meet anyone else? It took her what seemed like forever to go on, but she finally did.

"His name is Styx. He's…he's part of the New Resistance, sort of."

"Sort of?" His palms began to sweat and what started as a gesture to wipe the moisture from them quickly turned into intense hand ringing.

"He is. I mean I don't know how high up he is, or…he supports the cause. And he knows this guy, King. He's kind of one of the leaders, I think."

"King," he repeated simply. "Styx?"

She looked up, met his eyes though barely, timidly. Nysa seldom saw her father angry. Concerned, contemplative sure, but he had almost never been cross with her. There were times certainly in her more obstinate moments when she provoked him to the point of shouting, even punishing, a task that was normally handled by the less affected Trinity. But the most recent blowout the two had had been nearly two years ago, and even then the hostility was mutual. Looking at him now though she could see the beginnings of rage blooming within him, and worse than that, disappointment.

"Olivia," she started and stopped momentarily wincing at the pain of not only saying her name but hearing it as well. "Olivia," she repeated, "wanted us to go to this thing with Michael, just so she could be near him I guess. It turned out to be a rally." She noticed Neo's expression change slightly as he looked away, jaw clenched. She went on hurriedly, trying to explain. "He just had a friend, I mean I don't think he's part of the movement or anything. Styx was speaking at the rally, so he wanted to go just to lend support, you know, be a friend."

"Styx is a friend of Michael?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah."

"He introduced you?"

"Yeah."

He paused, turned back and looked her angrily in the eyes. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't…"

He rose and began to pace feverishly. Though he seemed furious, he managed to control himself, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Trinity. "A rebel rally? Are you out of your mind?"

"Plenty of people go to them. Tons. I saw people there who've worked on crews and, and…you'd be surprised."

"I don't care about other people Nysa, I care about you. You know what could happen if someone saw you there, what they might think?"

"I just stood and watched, listened. I didn't do anything."

"That doesn't matter. You're my daughter. If you throw your support to them, people will assume that I am too and I _can't_ do that."

"You're not."

"Nys," he took a breath, sat down in the seat next to hers, and tried to calmly explain. "Zion's broken into two factions, those who back the Council and those who believe in the New Resistance." She leaned back and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Having known all of this already and now having her father explain it to her as though she were a child was more than a bit condescending, but now was not the time to be insolent. "The Council is powerful, obviously. They have the military, the Temple and most of the citizens. Right now, especially after that speech made by Lock the other night, the rebels have nothing. I'm not saying I'm particularly powerful, certainly not as much as the Council, but I'm known as the One, seen as Zion's savior. If I support the resistance, that gives them reason to believe they can fight, and it would scare the other side enough to _make_ them fight. You understand what I'm saying?"

"If you join the New Resistance, it'd start a war." She responded glibly. "Think an awful lot of yourself, huh?"

"No, _they_ think an awful lot of me."

"Yeah," she said, truly understanding. Growing up on the Neb, she had come to realize, was a blessing. She was able to know her father as simply that, her father. She had seen him as a crewmember, a freedom fighter, a friend, and a lover. To her personally, he was a caregiver, a comforter, a shoulder to cry on, and a teacher, among many other things, all of which comprised daddy. It was only in their brief visits home when she was reminded that he was something more. She heard the stories, witnessed the hopeful people waiting outside their apartment, caught the odd looks he got just walking about, detected whispers throughout the catacombs echoing the word _Neo_. But all these peculiarities would disappear once alone with her family on the ship. She supposed it was this way with all loved ones of famous or heroic people; the man you know in your heart may not be the one who lives in the hearts of others.

He reached out and took hold of her hand. "If someone sees you with members of the New Resistance, they'll spread the word. As far as they're concerned, you are me."

"I'm not."

"You're a kid, Nys, and I'm your father. That means I should know where you are, who you're with, what you're doing. People assume that, even if I didn't send you to that rally myself, I must've known and been all right with it, which for the record I'm not."

"I gathered that."

"They'd also probably assume that even if I hated the side you chose and everything they stood for, if forced to pick sides, I'd chose you over the council and what I thought was right."

"Would you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Do you think they're wrong, the resistance?"

"I don't know, baby."

There was silence for a moment as Nysa became lost in thought. Finally she asked Neo the question he had been waiting for, the one he had been putting off asking himself for some time. "If you did know, if you knew in your heart which side was right, would you join them?"

He sat upright, staunch and still. "I don't know."

"I think you do, Dad."

The two locked eyes and a sort of uneasy understanding passed between them. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to better serve and protect. Sometimes fears must be met in an attempt to do what is right. Sometimes battles must be fought in order to find one's way back to peace.

"Okay then," he finally said, clapping his hands together and rising from the chair. "Let's go talk to this Styx."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 19

"Nysa," Styx greeted, genuinely surprised to see her. He hadn't spoken with her since the night Olivia died, hadn't seen or heard anything of her. He had gone to Livi's memorial service, mostly for Michael, and hoped that she'd be there, but no such luck. Not knowing her well he couldn't anticipate how she might handle something so awful as the death of a friend; he only hoped she would make it through. Seeing her stand before him, he felt a weight lift from his mind and he suddenly realized just how much he had been missing this virtual stranger for the last week.

"Can we come in?" she asked somewhat sheepishly. We? He hadn't even noticed the man standing behind her, the man easily recognizable to any citizen of Zion. Neo. He opened the door, beckoning them to come in.

"This is my dad," she said, indicating behind her with a flippant gesture. Nysa had tried to convince Neo that she could handle this on her own, that it would be better, certainly easier, if she went without him to see Styx. He of course would have none of it. The two entered the small apartment but remained just in front of the door as though the need to flee might be a real possibility. It wasn't until he noticed the look on Styx' face, one of clear concern coupled with relief, as he looked at Nysa that Neo realized where he recognized this boy from. He had been the one dancing with his daughter in the Temple.

"You were at the gathering," he said suddenly, looking first at Styx then glancing sidelong at his daughter.

"Yeah…yes. I was."

"I didn't think staunch supporters of the resistance usually came to those things."

"They don't…well, I don't, some people do. Actually a lot of our supporters still follow the way of the Temple."

"You?"

He laughed slightly before answering. "No."

"Then why were you there?"

"Dad," Nysa interrupted, chiding.

"I'm just curious what a rebel sympathizer who doesn't follow the Temple would be doing at a Temple gathering. It's a legitimate question don't you think Styx?"

He straightened his back enabling him to stand a little taller so that his height almost equaled Neo's. Though he was obviously nervous, even a bit frightened at the prospect of being interrogated by this man, he was able to maintain his composure and act an adult. "Michael asked me to go. He came to see me speak at a rally earlier that day, so I thought I owed him."

Nysa shifted her weight, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. These were not the answers she wanted. Who cared why he came to the gathering? She remembered the two of them dancing there, remembered the way he smelled, his sweat, his skin, his hair. She remembered how easily she had fallen into him, how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly like the jagged bits of a jigsaw puzzle. She remembered how being near him made her feel, light, airy, free. But all of those memories seemed to be washed away by Livi's blood, the warm crimson tide that she could still feel pouring through her fingertips, forever staining her hands.

"Do you know who killed Olivia?" she asked pointedly. Both sets of eyes turned to her and she glanced about meeting both gazes.

Styx, though startled by her bluntness at first, quickly realized that she was here for the truth and nothing more. He had spent everyday thinking about her, couldn't get her out of his mind, and while he naturally realized she had other things to be concerned with, he had still hoped that she had been thinking of him as well. Her grief had brought her to him, just as he hoped, but not in the way he desired. But what did it matter what he wanted anyway? She had been through enough, too much, and he would give her whatever she wanted and needed from him.

"No," he said softly, looking into her swollen red eyes. How long had she cried? How many tears had she shed out of grief and frustration? He held her gaze for the longest of moments and fought the urge to touch her face, brush away her hair, pull her into an all-encompassing embrace.

"What happened?" Neo asked. Though he was still standing right in front of him, his voice sounded a million miles away, foreign, disembodied, and it took him a moment to realize he had spoken at all. Styx turned to him dumbly. "What do you remember about that night?" he urged gently.

For a moment he wanted to laugh. What he remembered most was the heat that permeated his body every time their flesh met, the feel of the steady rhythm of her heartbeat as he held her close to his chest. But he couldn't say this to her father.

"I…we…were dancing. Michael and Olivia were too. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away; Nysa fell, kind of stumbled back and he caught her. He had a knife and…" He looked at Nysa who was following intently, looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. Did she know she was the one meant to die, not Livi? Did she know it was his fault things happened the way they did? "I kicked him, in the back of the leg. He tried to steady himself and let go of you, but, it was like he realized too late that you weren't there. He stabbed Olivia. When he got up, I hit him, but there were so many people and I slipped in the mud and he just took off, I didn't see where to."

"Did you recognize him? Anything about him?"

"No. I'd never seen him at any of the rallies or anything, if that's what you're thinking. If he was one of us, he wasn't really _one of us_."

"He wasn't one of us at all." The voice came from behind, a tall man lingering in the dark, standing in the doorway.

"King," Styx acknowledged. The man entered the room, moving into the light and gave a cursory look towards the two intruders.

"You're King?" Neo asked. "The leader of the New Resistance?"

He didn't exactly look the part. He was pushing fifty and his cropped dark hair was already speckled with gray and vanishing along his brow. Though he was tall, standing nearly 6'5, he was not all that imposing, having more lank than bulk, and his shoulders tended to droop as though he carried a heavy burden that could not be lifted.

"I knew him, knew of him. He was a toad." King went on, ignoring Neo's inquiry, seemingly ignoring him all together and turning his attention instead on Nysa. "He got something out of it, that's for sure. That man didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He didn't want to kill you, he just wanted what they promised him."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Freedom."

She gave him an odd look, one of confusion and denial. Styx was the one who interjected though. "What do you mean? Freedom from what?"

"Does it matter?" King paused and turned to Neo. "You're a freedom fighter. More than that you were once enslaved, we all were." He glanced quickly back at Nysa before going on. "Well, not all of us."

"What specifically did they promise him?" Neo pressed. "And who is _they_?"

"Specifically, I don't know. And _they_ are just who you'd think they'd be."

"The resistance," he responded somewhat confused. King only shook his head, no. "Not the Council," he said, though it was clearly more of a question.

"Do you know the story of Achilles?" King asked, looking first to Neo, then Nysa. Both nodded affirmatively, but he chose to go on none the less. "Achilles was a great warrior, feared and respected by all. He was one of the most powerful men in all of Greece and when his King called on him to aid in the war against Troy he rose to the challenge. Troy too had a valiant warrior in Hector, and though the Trojans had heard of Achilles' deeds, they were confident in their hero. When the two finally fought it seemed a fair match, a good fight, but Achilles was favored by the Gods and won."

"He didn't win because he was favored by the Gods," Nysa interrupted. "He won because he was consumed with vengeance after Hector killed his cousin."

King smiled broadly and looked at Neo. "You taught you're daughter well. So many people forget about the classics now. They think they're somehow irrelevant."

"They survived for thousands of years before the machines took over, why shouldn't they live on for thousands more?" he replied.

"Exactly. Their message is always relevant." He paused and turned back to Nysa, still smiling. "Vengeance is one of the most powerful driving forces known to man. Maybe that is why he won. Maybe not. That's not really the point. The point is that neither of those men had anything to do with the initial dispute. Oh sure Hector took his brother's side when he decided to steal Helen, but who would have thought that a woman leaving, even being taken from her husband, would result in a war in the first place. And he did try to amend things, compromise so as to prevent war. And Achilles, he didn't care about Helen of Sparta or Agamemnon's desire for sovereignty over that section of the world. None of it mattered to him. They were two men fighting to the death on behalf of others, fighting someone else's battles with their own fists. And which side was right to begin with? The one that stole a woman from her home luring her with vane promises from the Gods of love? Or the one defending the honor of a wronged man while also desiring to take over a land for political might? An argument could made either way, but in the end no one could really say that one side was any more righteous than another."

"So this story is applicable to our situation because an argument could made for either side, just as one could be for our impending war."

"Or any war really. But no, this isn't about the moral ambiguity of conflict. It's about how one person can cause an entire people to either have or lose faith. Those who believed in Hector were horrified when their hero fell and thought it was the end of them all. And those who were on the side of Achilles knew that they would come out victorious, whether because he was favored by the Gods or simply because he was more powerful all on his own. When you're the chosen one you must learn to live with being both loved and hated, worshiped and plotted against." He looked Neo in the eye, spoke these words directly to him, and then turned and spoke to Nysa.

"All it takes for something to be true is for enough people to believe it. You are your father's daughter, or so certain people believe. The difference is that his battle was with the machines, all of Zion supported him. Now the threat is not so simple, there is a different _us_ and a different _them_, and no one is entirely sure who's side you'll play hero for."

"Who says I will for either?" she asked perplexed, traces of anger in her voice.

"Fate," he said simply. "Those who trust fate may leave you be, realizing that whatever will happen is meant to happen."

"Then who wants me dead? If neither side knows who I'll fight for, wouldn't it be stupid to kill me? I mean what if I'm supposed to help _them_?"

"I said no one _knows_. Doesn't mean there aren't people out there who _believe_ you're against them, or will be."

"Who?" Neo asked urgently.

"I already answered that."

"No you didn't."

"I said it was just who you thought it was."

"Someone wants to kill my daughter and instead of helping you're playing fucking mind games?"

King turned to walk away, which was no surprise to Styx. He knew that when confronted with anger the man tended to simply turn his back. As he walked away he threw only a few parting words over his shoulder. "Ask your oracle."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Authors Note: Yeah, so it's been a super long time. Sorry about that. Honestly. Sorry. You know how writer's block can be. Anyway, I'm still working myself out of it so I won't even pretend like this is a particularly good chapter, but it's a chapter, and it's up. The next one will be good…I hope.

Chapter 20

The next six weeks passed as slow as molasses for Neo. They were all grounded while the Neb underwent routine inspection and repairs, forced to remain in Zion while tensions grew and tempers flared. So far as he knew his daughter was in imminent danger everyday and it scared the hell out of him. He had made her promise that she would tell him where she was at all times, that she would never be alone, and most importantly, she would stay away from any and all rebel rallies, and rebels. But Nysa had too much of her mother in her, that stubborn, independent persona, and he knew she may not live up to those promises. So all he could do was try to trust his daughter's instincts as well as he had learned to trust his own and busy himself to keep from worrying.

The reality of the situation was that Nysa was most likely safe gallivanting around Zion. Since the investigation into Olivia's death had begun a sort of marshal law had been enacted keeping the main halls and passages of Zion safe and the populace unharmed. The danger arose when secret rallies were discovered leading to raids and skirmishes. While day to day life seemed relatively unaffected for the laymen, the tension between the New Resistance and the Liberators had reached its boiling point leading to violence and death. War was among them, even if it was only being fought in far off catacombs.

All Neo could think about though was how this would effect his family, his daughter. King had said she would play a part in this war, have a pivotal role and with the fighting bleeding more and more into the main populace everyday, it would only be a matter of time before she would be forced to take on that role. He had to speak with the Oracle. Normally he wouldn't have thought to since the strife at home was seemingly unrelated to what occurred within the Matrix, that of course being her area of expertise. But King had told him to see her and while he may not have trusted this strange man completely, he did realize it was imperative that he abide. Since he was afraid, however, to leave Nysa behind, he was forced to simply wait. For six long weeks he waited and averted disaster, now he had only one more day to go. Tomorrow they would once again board the Nebudchanezzar and leave Zion behind.

For Nysa the last month and a half seemed to fly by at breakneck speed. Perhaps it was the sense of urgency and danger that filled her daily that made it all seem to move so fast. The danger that she felt however was not the same her father fretted over; she did not worry about being targeted or plotted against, she feared only being caught, found out by her mother and father. Despite their warnings and their dictums regarding Styx she had managed to sneak out multiple times to see him. In fact they hadn't gone more than a day in the past month without speaking. Everyday was a new challenge, how to get away from her parents' ever watchful eyes, where to meet so as to be undetected, when to plan their rendezvous. The only thing in her life it seemed that did not present a challenge was actually being with him. Whether it was for an hour or only a few stolen moments Nysa and Styx quickly and easily slipped into a sort of grace and candor characteristic of a couple who had been together for decades.

They talked about anything and everything; what he remembered of being inside the matrix, what it was like for her growing up on the Neb. She told him stories about her times with Olivia and he recapped his friendship with Michael, whom neither of them saw much, and of course they often discussed the political affairs in which they both held such a strong interest. But as with any young and passionate couple much of their time was spent simply holding each other close, exploring their bodies with light kisses and fingertips at once soft then suddenly pressing and urgent.

For her sixteenth birthday he gave her the gift she wanted though never dared to ask for. When he held her close, nuzzling her neck the words, "I love you," spilled out of him, slowly, quietly, and sincerely. And she felt a sensation unlike any other spread through her, one that surpassed simple love or passion, one that was all encompassing filled with joy and pain, excitement and trepidation. For the first time she truly knew what it meant to be alive. She had been born into this world and lived in it for the past 16 years, surviving two attempts on her life, but it was only then, when those breathy words were uttered that she came to life.

Now she had to leave him, her reason for living, for breathing, for being. Tomorrow she would go again aboard the Neb with her parents leaving her lover behind to deal with the increasingly hostile world alone.

"Maybe you can convince them to let you stay. You're old enough…" Styx was abruptly cut off by her reply.

"Never happen." This was their last night together and they both knew it. "They're scared for me. They were before all of this, before Olivia," she paused, an unconscious moment of silence to commemorate a still unhealed wound. "I can't say they're being unreasonable under the circumstances."

"No. I know," he agreed dejectedly. "As much I hate to see you go, part of me wants you out there with them too. Maybe then you'll be safe."

"Maybe."

He turned to look her in the eyes and supplied a hard stare. "Maybe?"

"There were ten years in between the attempts on my life. No matter how much time I spend away I'll probably never really be safe."

"Not here you mean, not in Zion."

Nysa shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

"I hate when you do that," Styx said rising from his position on the floor where the two were curled around each other.

"I'm just saying that I don't know what the future holds anymore than you do." Upon saying this she too rose and moved closer to the boy's tense frame. Placing her hands gently on his cheeks she turned his face towards hers and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose causing his stern countenance to melt into a wry smile. "I do know that _my_ future has _you_ in it. And no matter how long I'm gone you can be sure that I'm spending every minute thinking of you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Yeah, it's true, there's usually a lot going on on board. But I promise I'll dedicate at least five minutes to you a day."

"Gee, so generous."

"Yep, right before I go to sleep, just after I lay down in bed…"

"Exhausted from the day's work…"

"Very tired…"

"Snuggled under all your blankets…"

"The ship _is_ very cold…"

"Your parents snoring just a few feet away."

"Ugh," she said, throwing down her arms and taking a step back. "Way to ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry," he managed between giggles. "I am really."

"Better be," she uttered through pouting lips.

He pulled her close and hugged her thin form tightly. With his eyes squeezed shut he held her, unmoving, barely breathing. "I'm gonna miss you," he said finally almost choking on the words.

"Me too." She wanted to say more, she wanted to spill her soul, let all that was inside fall to the floor so that he could sift through her thoughts and emotions and hold onto what he treasured most. She wanted to tell him that she loved him more than she ever thought possible, needed him more than he could ever know. But if anymore words came out surely tears would follow and she did not want the final image of him in her mind to be marred by bleary eyes.

"It's getting late," he said, still holding her close. He continued for only a moment more before landing a heartfelt kiss on her lips and letting go. "I love you," he whispered, himself near tears. She only nodded and turned, moving slowly down the dark corridor back to her life aboard the Nebudchanezzar, back to the life she no longer even recognized.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 21

It was almost impossible for anyone to recognize the signs of young love brought asunder simply by looking at Nysa. For one, the entire crew of the Neb was suffering from a severe strain of melancholia. All were affected by Olivia's death, the suddenness and terror of the event itself as well as the chore of simply trying to move on and live without her. But more than that, the crew was faced with being thrown into a war yet again. When in Zion they took part in the waiting game that all citizens seemed to participate in, wherein everyone simply _waits_ for the other shoe to drop and violence to erupt. When away, then, time was spent worrying about loved ones back home while desperately trying to concentrate on the task at hand. The jobs of those aboard the Neb had become increasingly perilous as of late with threats of sabotage following them even outside of Zion's dock and more documented agent activity than there had been in 17 years. This was the other reason why no one took notice of the sulky ways of Nysa, a young girl distraught over what she thought was true love.

Of course she did not spend _all_ her time thinking of Styx, very little of it, in fact. Because of the increased dangers inside the Matrix, it was not possible to send only one or two people in at a time. Instead as many as could go at once would so as to provide extra support on the inside. This left the ship short staffed, forcing Nysa into the role of operator. She no longer simply helped Link monitor the screens, but worked with him in a fully licensed capacity, even she was not technically fully licensed. And so she was precluded from spending too much time moping as duty was all too often calling.

As expected the first foray into the Matrix served the primary purpose of locating the Oracle, a task, which seemed unusually simple when compared to the last visit. Nysa watched as her father disappeared from the screen, remembering the last time she saw that happen, and wondering how she could recall something that happened in a life she no longer even knew.

"First you wait six years. Now it's more than ten." The old woman slowly lowered herself onto the kitchen chair. "Our visits seem to be getting fewer and further between." She shifted her weight with a slight groan, the wood of the chair creaking beneath her. "You don't look so hot."

"I was told to come and see you."

"Really? By whom?"

"You don't already know? I thought you knew everything," Neo said snidely, his unmoving gaze digging into her.

"Why don't you just tell me what this is all about, kid."

"That's just it. My kid."

"Ah, yes, she must be lovely now. How old? Sixteen?" Neo did not answer, he simply stood, looming over the woman, partially blocking the light so that she was encased in shadow. "Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?" she asked after a painfully long pause.

"You said I was not the One."

"And you believed me. Until you came to another conclusion on your own." She got up and moved to the window, looked out at the park, watched as two children ran circles around each other in the rain. "Children are an extension of ourselves. Even here, where biology doesn't play a role, they're still a part of their parents."

"Or so the programs would have them believe."

She turned back around to face him, her eyes suddenly carrying a somber expression. "I can't tell you what you want to hear. I only know bits and pieces, but I know I can't give you what you want."

Neo slowly removed his glasses and set them on her table before walking around to the other side and sitting. He gazed at the floor, rubbing his eyes and watching as the various codes swirled in and out of focus with each press of his fingertips. It was strange, he thought, how easy it was to control the Matrix, manipulate the codes when you needed to, but doing simple things without thinking about them resulted in bizarre activity. Since he wasn't really there, wasn't really rubbing his eyes, his vision shouldn't have been effected. How many times had he fought and not felt a thing, run but never tired? Yet here he sat with bleary eyes, letting the Matrix manipulate him.

"I had a dream," he said finally. "It was years ago."

"And what happened in the dream?"

"I was attacked. In Zion. And killed, I think."

"By whom?" she asked sincerely, though seeming not at all anxious to hear his answer.

He breathed her name out, more a guttural sigh than an actual word, "Nysa."

She came and sat down across from him, looked into his eyes. "That must have been one hell of a dream."

"We're close to war at home, maybe even _at_ war. Trinity and I don't want to take sides, even though it looks like we might have to. But Nys…" He drifted off then, not knowing how to continue.

"Before you there were others," she began, more to relieve him from having to go on than to inform him of things he already knew. "There were other_ ones_, other Zions, other wars. But you stopped that cycle. This is something new, something different. Why are pain and suffering such a large part of this made up world?"

"Because it's human nature. Without it everyone would recognize the fallacy of it all."

"They bring it on themselves, pain, death, war."

"No one wants war."

"Of course not. They need it. Don't misunderstand, Neo, I'm not saying humans are bad. They need the turmoil to better appreciate the good things in life. People know this, they've known forever. It's the Ying and the Yang. It's physics, you know, for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction."

"I know that. I understand that. What I don't understand is why my child has to suffer."

"Because she's human."

"But she's been through enough."

"Has she?"

"I don't want her going to war."

"But she is your child Neo. You ended the cycle, there won't be any more 'ones'. This is a new cycle, and instead of a Neo there's a Nysa."

"You're saying she's the new 'one'?"

"I said there won't be anymore 'ones'."

"Then what is she?"

"Either the Ying or the Yang, depends on how you look at it."

Neo leaned back in his chair and took a moment to process, to simply think. "She might be on the wrong side," he said more to himself than to her.

"If you think in terms of right and wrong."

"Which side will she choose?" he asked, looking at the Oracle with pleading eyes.

"That's her choice."

"But you know what her choice will be."

"No, Neo, I don't."

"I have to know. How can I protect her…"

"You can't," she interrupted suddenly.

"Someone tried to kill her."

"I know."

"Who was it?"

"Can't say."

"Can't or won't," he challenged. She did not answer. "Why do they want her dead?"

"I can't-"

"Can you say anything!" He rose from the table and began to pace. "Do you _know_ anything?"

"Just what I've already told you."

"But you haven't told me anything."

"There is nothing I can tell you that will help the situation."

"That's not fair."

"Life never is."

"Please," he managed through clenched teeth. "Please, give me something."

The Oracle rose from the table once again. She walked back towards the window, but did not peer out. With her back to Neo and her eyes tightly shut she began to say what she knew she should not. "The problem with having both good and bad in the world is that there has to be a balance of the two. Nysa is… special, just like you. Just like her mother. There can only be so much might on one side. _That_ is what they call 'fair'."

"But you just said that life wasn't fair."

"Life's not, but the universe is, in a sense anyway. Neo," she said turning to him, "If you want to know which side your daughter will choose, pick one yourself."

"She'll follow me?" he asked both hopeful and confused.

"No, not in the end."

"I won't oppose her." In this he was steadfast. "I will not be pitted against my daughter."

"No?" She moved closer to him and softly, lovingly, placed her hand on his cheek. "If you want to know who wished Nysa dead, Neo, you have to look within."


End file.
